The Bloodhound of Kyoto
by Xander the Gallant
Summary: He was called a monster to his enemies. A hero to others. It didn't matter what he was called as long as his people were safe. But after he saved her, he gained a new title, a father. But now new threats are rising and he must take on the title once more. The Bloodhound has returned. OP OC, Devil Faction Bashing, Youkai Centered
1. Chapter 1:Kouh Part 1

Chapter 1: Kouh

Kouh

A Japanese city well known for consisting some of the more upper classes of society. A quiet town with no famous attractions for tourist gaze upon. Instead, within this town lies one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, the all-girls school Kouh Academy.

However, it's policy changed to become a co-ed school a few years ago. Shocking many parents who feared that their daughter might be endangered to the new incoming male students, but their worries were extinguished by the principle stating that the female students will be well protected from any sexual misconduct.

And here we can see many female and male students dawning Kouh's required school uniforms walking towards the entrance of the school. As they were walking towards their classes, 4 distinct females were looking at each one of them as if they began judging. These 4 were famous to the student body for their beauty and grace that many considered to be the pinnacle of a female's charm, almost to the status equal to that of a goddess. These four were Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Sitri, and Tsubaki Shinra.

Rias Gremory, heiress of the House of Gremory and President of the Occult Research Club, a pure-blooded devil with bewitching beauty that almost no one is immune to. With long blood red hair that extends to her knees with an ahoge on top and shining emerald eyes. Her large and firm breast that seem to defy the laws of physics due to their size. Her slim waist and large hips seem to memorize all those who gaze upon them. She wore the standard Kouh uniform with the black cape. Her shirt was far too small to contain her large breast and with the black corset which only accentuates her breast even further. Her magenta skirt went down to her mid-mid-thighs allowing many to see her smooth legs.

Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias's Peerage and Vice-President of the ORC, once was human/fallen hybrid now turned devil. She has very long black hair which was tied into a pony-tail that is held together with an orange ribbon. Her hair cascaded towards her knees and with two ahoge. Her violet eyes and smile seem to entranced those who peer into them. Combined that with her voluptuous figure that surpasses the other three, seems to assist her into seducing all those around her. Many would consider as the incarnation of Yamato Nadeshiko. She wore the customary Kouh uniform which did little to hide her generous curves with black socks ending below her knees.

Sona Sitri, heiress to the House of Sitri and Student Council President, also a pure-blooded devil just like Rias Gremory. However, the school only knows her by her alias, Souna Shitori. She is a young bespectacled woman with violet eyes and short bob cut hair that ended at her neck. Like everyone around her, she wore the customary Kouh uniform in the same fashion as everyone else. Unlike the other, she is the least physically gifted of them all. But she makes it up with her stoic and professional attitude which many find very appealing.

A last is Tsubaki Shinra, Queen of Sona's Peerage and Vice-President of the Student Council, was once human before being reincarnated as a devil. She wore blue semi-rimmed glasses and has heterochromic eyes with a violet eye on the left and a light brown eye on the right. Her long black her was straight that ended past her knees and with split bangs that ended just before her eyes. Like her king, she has the same air around her that compliments her stoic face and professional gaze. Like the others, she too wore Kouh's uniform.

These four were considered the idols of Kouh Academy. With Rias and Akeno being called the two great onee-samas due to their beauty and seeming caring attitudes. And Sona and Tsubaki were the third and fourth most popular females from their position in the Student Council. Together Rias and Sona are the acting governors of the Kouh.

"So, anyone that fancies you, Rias?" Sona question her friend and rival as they look down at the flow of students.

"Yes, actually, one, in particular, possesses much potential," Rias answers as she turned her attention to her friend.

"Really, and who would that be if I may ask?" Sona probed

"Oh, and why would I tell you that. It might ruin the surprise Sona." Rias smirked

"Just wanting to make sure that you don't have an edge over me when it comes to the rating games. After all, you should know that I don't like to be kept in the dark and you owe me." Sona stated not bothering with Rias' taunt.

"Oh fine, but I think that he's about to introduce himself." Rias looking outside towards the girl's locker rooms

"You can't be possibly be referring to..."

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She signed hearing three familiar screams across the school

* * *

 _15 minutes ago_

A trio of boys could be seen huddling against a wall; peeking into a crack that leads inside the locker rooms.

"Oh man, we finally see some sexy bare skin action," said one of the boys letting out a perverted laughter

"Yes, for all males out there we must see this for them and ourselves," another one stated as his glasses reflected the sun lights staring lustfully towards the scene before them.

"Come on guys, move out the way for me to see!" the last exclaimed as he struggles to push the other two so that he can also peer into the crack.

What could be seen before them was the kendo club changing from their practice gear and began to clean themselves for their class. The sight of their nearly naked bodies of young ladies was something the three couldn't resist.

These three are referred to as "The Pervert Trio," a group that many of the staff and student body considered to be a stain to the schools' once pristine reputation.

Matsuda, the self-proclaimed lolicon nicknamed the "Perverted Baldy", is an average Japanese male with a shaved head. He wears the male Kouh uniform with an unbuttoned gray blazer and white dress shirt underneath. He was a former school sports star during junior high school but quit when he fell for his perverted fantasies. Now at Kouh Academy, he's in the Photo Club taking photos of every part of the female student's bodies.

Motohama also referred to as "Perverted Glasses" or "Three Sizes Scouter", is another member of the Perverted Trio. A nerdy Japanese boy who wears large round glasses and has black hair that ends at his neck. He wears Kouh Academy's male uniform with a black tie. The reason for his nickname, his due to his strange ability to accurately measure's a female's body measurement with just a glance.

Issei Hyoudou, the self-proclaimed Harem King, is the final member of the Perverted Trio. With short spiky brown hair with 2 short locks of hair behind his head and light brown eyes. He wars Kouh's male school uniform with the blazer and white shirt open revealing the red shirt underneath. He replaced the brown dressed shows for blue and white sneakers instead. He is infamous in Kouh for proudly expressing his love for boobs and his desire to become the harem king.

In the first month, the three have received countless detentions along with two suspensions from their activated. How they were not arrested for criminal charges of sexual assault is a question that has been left unanswered for many people on campus.

"Come on already, reveal your pure unblemished skins to us!" Matsuda exclaimed as he pressed his face closer to the wall.

"I am with you, my man. We must witness this for all single male teenagers of the world. This will surely be written down for all perverts to remember." Motohama said as his eye as blood slowly dripped from his nose.

"As the future harem king, I too must see this marvelous site of delicious titties. So how about you assholes make some room and let me see damn it!" Issei shouts as he fruitlessly continues to push his fellow perverts.

However, he stops as he felt a foreboding presence behind him. From the years of beatings he received from females, Issei has improved his ability to sense nearby danger. And right now, there is a large shadow that is casting over them that the other two failed to detect.

He then turned to see the source of the shadow and soon regretted his action. He saw a pair of menacing crimson eyes that were glaring at them as if waiting for them to spontaneously combust.

The eyes belong to a 6' 1" Japanese man in his mid 30's. His short dark brown hair was neatly pulled back. His outfit was akin to that of an English gentleman. With a long-sleeved black dress shirt, a black vest, and a red tie. His shirt was tucked into his black dress pants that were held with a black belt and wore a pair of matching dressed shoes. He had the body of an Olympic runner, but his clothes hid it really well. No fat could be seen on his sharp and unblemished face that could only be found in male models. However, what distinguishes him the most was his missing left arm that clearly showed from how his left sleeve freely flowing in the wind.

HIs name was Shoto Kurogane, Kouh Academy's new Anatomy & Physiology teacher and referred to as the "Dark Gentleman" from the female students and the "Hound" to all perverted male student. Well known for his hatred for any perverted acts that ridicule any females and would beat anyone who did so.

And now this man was standing before them and with Issei's friends finally noticing him as they shakenly turned their bodies.

"When will you fools finally learn your lesson. I stopped bothering counting the number of times I have caught you, beat you, and gave you detentions. Yet you still persist in your sick fantasies. Do you not see that your actions are criminally offensive but also demeaning to every woman?" He finally spoke as he finally got the attention of the three perverts.

"Hey! What we are doing is for the good for all males out there! Not all of us can have girlfriends, so we must allow our eyes to see the blossoming beauties of the female body!" Matsuda exclaimed as he displays his conviction for his action

"Yeah! All of you damn handsome take all of the sexy ladies from our regulars! So how about you screw off and allow us to indulge in our youth as much as possible without you butting in!" Motohama supported his friend in their "righteous" actions.

"Yeah, what those 2 said! How can I be the future harem king, when I cannot witness the glorious sight of a massive pair of bouncing tits if you're always getting in my way. I bet your wife doesn't have some big knockers for you to stick your face into." Issei said as a dumb smile made its way onto his face as his eyes became glazed over with his fantasy.

Shoto closed his eyes as he slowly breathed through his nose to control his temper but that didn't stop his twitching eye though. In all of his life, he has never heard such ridiculous claims before. He was contemplating whether or not to hospitalize them, but he decided against the idea.

"You three are nothing but a waste of nutrients that your mothers had the displeasure of using if they knew this is how you will turn up. You bask in such action of debauchery to a degree that it sickens me to no end and if I had the chance right now I will be more than thrilled to castrate the three of you right here and now to save the human race of a risk of regression. The reason for your inability to finding a girlfriend is not due to your appearances, but your disgusting personality. You three only see a woman as a toy to fulfill your cardinal pleasures and will dispose of them as if they were garbage." Shoto stated as the three of them could feel the animosity that his words held.

"Matsuda, you proclaim yourself as a lolicon yes? Well, you are basically saying that it is ok to distribute child pornography or conduct sexual activities on them yourself. Motohama you use your impressive calculation skills to satisfy your curiosity of the measurement of a female, which should be private, and not on the advancement of mankind." The two dipped their head in shame as they couldn't retort him.

He then turned his gaze towards Issei, who was close to wetting himself, "You are the worst of the lot. You wish to become a "Harem King," well boy do you know what that implies. Well, do you? Of course not." He answered before Issei could have a chance voice his answer.

"What you are implying is potentially the enslavement of women so that you can sate your insatiable lust. You are supporting the act of rape, slave trafficking, and all forms of sexual assault. If you continue down this dream of yours, you will receive nothing but a life filled with disappointment and regret as that dream will never be fulfilled." He pointed out as his eyes narrowed with Issei staring back at him defiantly. Believing that the three have finally learned their lesson he turned and proceeding to leave. But was then proven wrong when he felt something hard hit the back of his head.

He looked down and saw a rock lying next to his foot. Looking back, he saw the still extended arm of his attacker, one brave (foolish) Issei Hyoudou

'This little shit.' Shoto thought to himself as he begins to conjure different scenarios of how to hospitalize him. But his train of thought was disrupted when Issei opened his mouth

"What do you know, huh! So, what if we are perverts, what's wrong with that. Do you have any idea of what it's like to have your face smash into a pair of big bouncy boobs? We want to feel a woman plump ass dance on our laps as we dream of fucking them in our wettest dream. And we do not see women as anything more than objects, but something that should be praised. For we will show them the pleasure of sex, screaming their lungs out as we smash them. I bet your so-called wife of yours was nothing more than a worthless slut, bet she all loose and baggy from all the men that she fucked. Who knows what kind of STDs she carrying by now. But I suppose that all you could afford given your disfigured body. So how about you stay with that cheap slut you call a wife and let us have some fun with the sexy ladies, you damn bastard." Issei proclaimed

His little speech seemed to inspire his fellow perverts, but Shoto was boiling on the inside.

No one insults his wife and gets away with. He took a few deep calming breathes to reel in his temper

"It would seem that you three will be nothing but disappointments." Shoto signed as he walked away from the three. But before the perverts could celebrate in their victory he called out.

"As we agreed upon, the three are yours to deal with as you see fit," Shoto called out into the woods, as 6 females of the kendo club revealed themselves with a shinai in their hands.

"I don't understand why you even bother sensei. These perverted idiots will always be the same." Murayama said as she shakes her head towards the teacher.

"Yeah, why give them a chance?" Katase question the man

"It is because I learned that everyone deserves a chance. Those with freewill will always make mistakes. What matters is that if they are willing to learn from these mistakes and grow from them. But these fools chose not to and will continue with their actions. And as seeing that they have technically assaulted me, I have full right to call the police. But I believe that you girls have a better reason than me." Shoto answered as he continues to walk away, leaving the boys to their fates.

The girls were stunned by what their professor said and it made them happy that there were men out there like him. They turned to turn their attention towards the three perverts, who were dumb enough to stick around.

"Oh, before I forget. Make sure to a little more force into your attacks. Consider this payback for insulting my wife." He said getting the girls to eagerly nod their heads at such a request

"Well girls let's not disappoint Kurogane-sensei. So how about we get started?" Murayama said as she smirked maliciously at scared said perverts.

"YEAH!" a collective shout of agreements was heard as they raise their shinai to bring feminine justice at the three perverts.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Perverted Trio let out a scream and loud smacks were heard from wood meeting flesh

* * *

 _Present_

"Issei Hyoudou is the perfect candidate to become members of my peerage. We were successful in detecting a sacred gear is inside him, a draconic one to be precise," Rias said as she could see Shoto entering the school.

"Even if he possesses a powerful sacred gear. Do you really want _him_ as your servant?" Sona asked, as she too done her research on him

Sacred gears are powerful tools that the Christian God bestowed upon humans. Some of these treasures are sought after by many devils' due to the fact that some of them could allow a human to kill a God, presumingly the 13 Longinus sacred gear. But with it still being unawakened, made it difficult to determine. It was only through an entire year, with their best magically sensitive servants that they narrowed it down to some kind of dragon type.

"I am fully confident that he has one and maybe one that could finally free me. He could be trained to compensate for his lack of magical abilities. And with his perverted tendency, he can be easily manipulated when I can promise him to become the Harem King." Rias decided as she crossed her arms below her breast to enlarge them.

Sona's eye twitched as she became self-conscious of her petite body. True she had the smallest measurements, but that doesn't mean that she was inferior!

"* **cough** * I really hope you know what you are doing Rias. You don't have much time and you only have 3 peerage members. On top of which, you're "fiancée" may not give you as much time." Sona said as she looks at her best friend in sadness.

"I know Sona. I know." Rias said somberly as she looks out towards the windows. Her queen came towards her friend and place her hand on her shoulder giving her a comforting smile

"You have nothing to worry about Rias-sama. Even with our small numbers, we make it up with quality. I promise you that you will be freed from him. And maybe I will enjoy hearing their scream of pain as I electrocute them." Akeno said as a small blush appear and her eyes become predatory. Rias let out a small laugh at her queen's crude joke.

"So, when are you going to recruit him?" Sona questioned her friend

"I believe that there are some fallen and rogue priests that have to enter the city. I think they will be quite helpful in his recruitment." Rias said as a devious gleam appears in her eyes.

"Rias, don't tell me that you have a plan involving those fallen angels. You and I both know that there are strict rules place on us. Don't jeopardize our contract or it will lead to dire consequences to both our families." Sona's warned as she and her queen looked at the red hair suspiciously

"Don't worry Sona, I have a perfect plan for this. One that will not only give me a new cute servant and avoid any political backlash. But may also improve our position later on." Rias vaguely said, but the greedy gleam that her eyes had didn't ease Sona suspicion

"I really hope that you know what you are doing because should you be discovered, I will not there to save you. We will continue with this conversation during our chess match, yes?" Sona asked her friend and receiving a nod in acknowledgment. The four departed and began to head towards classes.

But all of them were left unaware of a certain professor who was listening into their little plan. He deactivated the magical circle inside his ear and began making his own plans.

'I must inform Shizu-san.' Shoto told himself as he walked his new destination

* * *

 _Principle Office_

 **Knock-knock**

"Come in."

With permission, Shoto entered.

The room itself was quite large with a window that allowed a person to overlook the academy entrance. The room was litter with different plants and bookcases aligned on the walls. In the center of the room was a large but simple wood desk with two leather chairs in front of it. The desk had three photos stands and a small pot of flowers on it. It was currently litter with paperwork and the person that he was looking for was typing away at the desktop in front of her.

Her name was Shizu Kisaragi, the principle of Kouh Academy and a one-tailed fox youkai. A beautiful woman in her late twenties with wide hips and assets surpassing that of Akeno's. She wore a blue kimono decorated with flowers and a red obijime with golden highlights. Her blond hair was tied up into a bun as a small bow holding it together.

Shizu is not just the principle of the school but also acts as an overseer to the 2 heiresses. With Shoto being the second overseer but was kept a secret. Together, they monitor the actions of the two devils making sure they follow their conditions placed upon them.

Closing the door, he placed his hand on the wall, where a silencing barrier formed. This caught Shizu's attention as she paused in her work and focus her golden eyes at him.

"Good Morning Shoto-kun, what can I do for you?" She asked with a smile

"Shizu-san, we have a problem," Shoto said seriously

"What kind of problem?" Shizu questioned

"Gremory-san is planning to recruit a new peerage member through some unsavory means. Her target is Issei Hyoudou, who she believes has some kind dragon based Sacred Gear. She is planning to use a group of fallen that somehow infiltrated the city, as part of it." Shoto informed her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hm, this is quite concerning. Not only do we have fallen angels in our city but Gremory-san actions violate our contract with the youkai. What about Sitri-san, surely she would be informed of this and would have reported it to me?" Shizu asked

"I have no idea how the fallen were able to infiltrate the city, but I will investigate it later. As for Sitri-san, I overheard her conversation with Gremory-san and judging from it; she was just informed of it today. But instead of informing you, she decided to withhold it." He explained as Shizu closed her eyes and signed.

"Thank you for informing me. For now, we will do nothing and keep a watchful eye of Gremory-san and her peerage for the next few days. When she decides to make her move that's when you will intervene. But until that happens, I want you to begin investigating how these Fallen angels on how they slipped through the barrier and detection spells." Shizu ordered

"Also, there is another topic that I was going to address you with. I'm sure you have heard about the series of murders, yes?" She asked

"Yes, thirteen deaths in the past month. But the murders were at random. Even the cause of their deaths weren't suspicions other than the few female victims showing evidence of being violated both before and after their deaths. When I investigated into it, I couldn't find any signs of magical residue. Meaning that all of them were murdered by regular humans. Seeing that you are mentioning this, I presume that it is relevant to our current situations." He explained

"I still see that you are well informed, and unfortunately you are correct," Shizu pulling out a large file from her desk

Opening the file, he begins to read its' contents, "As you are well aware, Sona and Rias are mandated to write a weekly report detailing all their activates to me. These reports record every human they have done business with. Through these reports, I was able to make a connection between the murders. Each victim is actually clients for the heiresses or more specifically the Gremory heiress. I assume that having done business with the Gremory and her peerage that they must have some way to contact any of them. Either she completely ignores them or purposely delaying her arrival." She said

"As for the suspect," She pulled out another file

Picking it up, "Freed Zellzen, a rogue priest. Once considered a genius renowned for his combat abilities even a candidate for a fragment of Excalibur, but was soon considered to be mentally unstable. Massacred on an entire orphanage, no survivors, and is now a wanted criminal of the Vatican. How can someone like this breach our security system because I highly doubt he could without being detected?" He questioned

"I made the same assumption as well and I have a firm belief that he had some kind of outside help. Whether is from Azazel or the heiresses is still a mystery." Shizu answered with her hand folded in front of her face

"So Freed and fallen angels are working together. If that were the case, then the heiresses must deal with this issue as per our agreement. A rogue priest and some fallen angels shouldn't prove too much trouble, so what's stopping them?" He questioned after finishing reading the rest of the files

"You are correct in saying that they haven't handled this situation. What disturbs me is that they haven't reported to me about this. If it wasn't for their previous reports, we would never have known about this," Her hand clench in anger

" That still leaves the question as to why you haven't made any accusation against them for breaking their contract. You have the power to do so,"

"That's because of the lack of evidence against her. We still don't have a clue that suggests how Freed and the fallen angels were able to enter the city," Shizu further explained

"I will make a call to Azazel, to see if he sanctioned this or not. I can look for any holes in the security systems tonight and possibly determine to see how they got in. As for Gremory and her servants, I will have my wolves begin monitoring them." His expression turned cold towards the end.

Shoto looked at the clock showing that it was 8:15, " If you have nothing else to say then I believe our meeting is over. I will contact Yasaka-sama and Amaterasu-sama sometime today. Unless you have anything else," She said

"No, that is all. Since we're done here, see you later, Shizu-san," He said heading off to his class seeing that he was already late as is.

* * *

Anatomy and Physiology Class

Opening the door, he heard many of his student's conversation ending. Stepping in, he could see some students making their way towards their desks. But his attention wasn't focused on them but instead on two specific people, Akeno Himejima and Tsubaki Shinra.

Stopping at the podium, "Please forgive me for my late arrival. The principle wished to ask me if I was going to press charges on Hyoudou-san for assault; which I said that I will not. It will be too tedious and a complete waste of time. That being said since we are starting late, I think it would be fair that I push back today's quiz to tomorrow. So now let's begin today's lesson."

The two queens slightly narrowing their eyes suspiciously at him. They soon stopped realizing that 'human' was not a threat to them. But little did they know; their teacher noticed this and slight smirk at their ignorance.

'So, they still haven't noticed, eh? Well better for me I guess.' Shoto thought to himself as he continued writing today's lesson

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello, I would like to thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I not sure how many people who read these things, but I will thank you anyway for doing so. This is my first attempt at a bashing fanfic, so please bear with me. My schedule is pack with college so don't expect frequent updates, but I will try my best to do it**

 **Pairings**

 **[OC x Kuroka] at the beginning**

 **[OC x Yasaka] Later on**

 **[Shirone x Vali] gotta try something different**

 **Harem - has already been preset, I'm not going to expand upon it. What I listed on the Pairing is all I'm doing.**

 **Lemons - Hell Yeah**

 **Leave a review and fav this story**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kouh Part 2

Chapter 2: Kouh Part 2

"All right class, that will be all for today. Be sure to read up on the body's immune response for tomorrow. Also, I want a 3-page essay on how it responds to a bacterial infection, I'll be looking for detail and accuracy due next week. Remember that there will be a quiz tomorrow on yesterdays' lecture. Please email me any questions you have." Shoto said causing a few to grumbled at their assignment

As soon as he left the classroom, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist

"Hi, otou-sama."

A smile appeared on his face at recognizing the feminine voice. Turning around he saw a short and petite girl wearing Kouh's female uniform without the shoulder cape. Her short brown hair with two long bangs going past her shoulders and several short bangs hanging over her forehead. A pair of black cat-shape hair clips were worn on each side of her head. Lastly, she wore a pair of simple earrings that were hidden due to her hair.

His crimson eyes met with her green ones, "Hello Koneko-chan," he greeted, placing his hand on her head and rubbing it affectionately

The girl leaned into her father's touch with a smile forming on her face. She was Koneko Kurogane, his adopted daughter and the loli mascot of Kouh Academy. However, her current appearance was nothing more but a disguise. As the earrings had two purposes to them. The first was that they were altering her form. While its second function was to suppress her magical power from being detected.

Removing his hand, "Are you ready to go home?" He asked getting a nod in agreement

"What's for dinner tonight?" She asked

"I was thinking of making tonkatsu with curry along with pork dumplings. How about you, do you want anything?" Shoto asked

Drooling at the menu, "That sounds really good. Can we stop by at the candy store?" Giving her father a rather adorable pleading look

"Sure, you can get some for your nieces as well." A large smile formed on her face with her hugging her father once again

Some of the students, mainly the girls, who remained saw the father-daughter interactions found it adorable and awed at the sight. However, some of the male students grew resentful at the public display of affection, but they could do nothing but glare at him.

As if reading their minds, the father sharply snapped his head at them. An ominous presence began to exude from him, promising death if they think they could even touch his daughter

Not wanting to receive the wrath of an overprotective father, the boys quickly escaped. Koneko seeing the interaction smiled at her father and tighten her hold on him

Grabbing onto her hand, "Let's go, Koneko-chan."

As the duo was enjoying conversing with one another, he suddenly felt a presence just ahead of them. Acting quickly, he pushed his daughter against the side of a building getting her to yelp in surprise.

"Wha-" She didn't finish as a hand covered her mouth. Looking up to her father's face, she saw that his head was peeking out from the side and his eyes became sharp and cold. Realizing something was happening, she became still and silent.

What he was seeing right now was Issei and a girl talking to each other. Normally this was strange in it of itself, but he could sense that the girl was not human.

'Fallen. But what is she doing here and so close to the school.' Shoto thought

Wanting to hear their conversation, he created a small magical circle near his ear.

"Would you like to go out with me!" the fallen in disguise yelled out to the stunned boy

"Uh, can you repeat that?" Issei trying to understand his current situation

"I said, would you like to go out with me." The girl said meekly in embarrassment

Issei was stunned once again. He would never imagine that a girl would ask him out. Especially one as cute and beautiful as the one in front of him. But as his brain was finally able to comprehend wait was happening, he finally took one good look at the girl

Her name was Yuuma Amano. She had long silky black hair that stopped at her hips. Her attire consisted of a black dress where the skirt ended just above her knees with a purple jacket on top and wore a pair of black high heels.

'Her boobs are huge!' Issei exclaimed within his mind seeing that her dress did little to hide their size.

But then he realized what she just asked, "Wait, did you ask me out on a date?" Issei asked for clarification

"Yes!" She said enthusiastically

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you!" He finally answered

'Take that Kurogane-teme, this proves that you were wrong about me. I can't wait to rub this in his face tomorrow' Issei thought triumphantly

"OK! We can meet up here this Sunday at noon. Goodbye Issei-kun," Yuuma said as she then left

"YES!" Issei shouted as soon as she was out of sight. He then rushed to his home to begin planning for his upcoming date.

Shoto took his hand off of his daughter's mouth but his focus was still on where Issei had run off. His pupils began to become slits and fangs were coming out. His eyes shone menacingly with a crimson glow flashing in them.

He was pulled out of thoughts when he felt his daughter tug on his empty sleeve. Her head slightly tilted down with her other hand tightly clutching her skirt. His anger was replaced with concern at the sight of her body shaking like a leaf. Quickly reeling in his emotions and taking a few deep breaths he returned back to normal.

His mind clear, he attended to his shivering daughter. He then pulled her into his embrace. At the same time, he tapped into his senjutsu to calm her down. This seems to have an immediate effect on her as she returned his hug and nuzzle her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I carelessly let my anger control me." He apologized

Slightly pushing back "It's ok, it wasn't your fault," She said

Giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you."

He then placed his arm under her knees and lifting her off the ground. She let out a squeak in surprise at the sudden movement with her arms wrapping around his head.

"As an apology, I'll let you get an extra amount of sweets. If that's all right with you?" He said with a teasing smirk

Pouting, she hit the top of his head, "I'm not a child." Though she didn't disagree with the idea

"That is true, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still my daughter. Also, you will all ways be that little kitten that I saved all those years ago even if you've grown to become a strong and beautiful woman, Koneko-chan." He whispered the last part in her ear as he could see her blush intensify

She proceeding to hit his head repeatedly in retaliation for her embarrassment. He lets out a small chuckle at her antics as they headed towards the store

* * *

 _Student Council Room_

"Checkmate"

"You win again Sona," Rias signed

"Such obvious tactics will never work on me Rias. You should know that by now." Sona smirked condescendingly getting Rias to huff her head to the side. Moments later, a bat-like creature flew through an opening window where it flew towards Rias.

"I see, then everything is in place. " Rias said as the bat creature flew off

"What did your familiar tell you," Sona questioned

Getting up, "Oh, nothing important."

Seeing her leaving, "Rias, you said that you would tell me your plans for the Hyoudou-san. I hope that it doesn't bring any harm to him." She said getting Rias to stop

"Why are you so concerned with Issei-kun's safety. He is my servant and I don't see a reason for you to be so worried." This only further Sona's agitation

"He's not your servant."

"Not yet at least."

"Rias, you will tell me what you have planned for him." Her agitation could be heard from her voice as it carried a certain edge to it.

"I am under no obligation to do so. So how about you stop sticking your nose into places where it doesn't belong." Rias said dismissively

Having enough, "Let me remind that there are strict guidelines that we are obligated to abide by. One of those saying that we are to ensure that no harm will come to the inhabitants of this city. It mandates us to eliminate any possible threat to the best of our abilities and as quickly as possible. Our contract also states that we are not allowed to reincarnate any of the residences. Rias, your actions are disregarding our contract with the youkai. So unless you give me a valid reason, I will report you to Kisaragi-san. " Sona threatened

Her threat only humored the Gremory heiress as her hand elegantly rose to cover her mouth. For Sona, her anger only rose from her friends' mocking laughter evident from her closed fist

Finishing with her laughing fit, "Sona, in case you have forgotten. I am the heiress to the house of Gremory, the most powerful and influential house in the underworld. My nii-sama is the Lucifer, ruler of the underworld, and one of Top Ten most powerful being in existence. Those animals that you are so worried about will not dare take any action against me. If they do then the will face the wrath of the entire underworld. They are the weakest faction and the only reason they have survived is because of their relationship with the Shinto gods. Even that nine-tailed fox they are so proud of pales in comparison to us devils. She wouldn't last a minute against Grayfia let alone my brother." She stated pretentiously

Gritting her teeth, "Rias, you shouldn't underestimate an entire faction. Especially when we are currently in their territory. Your words could cause a war should they be heard." Sona warned

Scoffing, "Don't try to defend them, you know that it is true. Besides, they lost ownership of this city when my family bought it from them."

Sona shook her head, "It wasn't your family but mine as well, and you're wrong as they didn't buy the city but are renting it."

"It's because of their leader short-sightedness that she couldn't trust our ability to govern this city by ourselves."

'For good reason,' Sona thought in support of the youkai's leader decision

Rubbing her eyes in annoyance, "Enough stalling Rias, I want answers or I will follow on my threat." Sona demanded

Sighing, "Very well, my familiar told me that a fallen angel asked Issei-kun for a 'date' this Sunday. I believe that the fallen angels also know that he has a sacred gear and possibly wants to take it for themselves." Rias explained

"For that reason, I will have my familiar give him a summoning seal beforehand. If that fallen wishes to kill him, the seal will teleport me to his location to where I will reincarnate him to become my servant. With me saving his life, he will be fully devoted to me. The youkai will see me as a hero and proving that we are more than capable of governing this city. All the blame will be shifted towards the Grigori while we sit back and watch. This incident could be used for persuading that vixen into forging an alliance with the devil faction further lifting out statuses throughout the underworld." Rias finished puffing her chest out proudly

Sona narrowed her eyes, "What about Shizu-san, surely, she is aware of the fallen angel's presences?"

"Please, that fox harlot is nothing more but an inconvenience. The only reason for her being here is because she has to monitor our actions and nothing more. She is no fighter and is of no concern for us." Rias scoffed

Slamming her hands on the desk, "Rias! I highly doubt Shizu-san is the only one watching us. Yasaka-sama most likely placed others to ensure that we abide by our contract who could very well be much stronger than Kisaragi-san! Once she discovers your plot, there will be severe consequences for both of us." Sona exclaimed

Smirking, "That if she discovers it. By the off chance that Shizu miraculously finds out. I will just ask my family to have her removed."

Sona was shocked at her friend's arrogance. Was she this desperate in escaping from her fiancée's grasp that she is willing to go such lengths or was this her true personality. Has Sona been so blinded by their friendship that she had ignored it until now?

"What's keeping me from telling Kisaragi-san?"

Placing her head onto her palm, "I'll share with you any potential humans with sacred gears in the neighboring cities. On top that, I'll be in full support for your school once I become head of the Gremory family."

Sona gritted her teeth at her hesitation. On one hand, she could abide by her contract and prevent the chance of ruining her family's' name. While on the other, she would receive vital information on new servants for the upcoming rating games. At the same time gaining a powerful ally to push her agenda forward.

A school where devils of all classes could learn and participate in the rating games.

Rias was placing her responsibility and her ambitions as hostages to silence her. The idea sickened her and she knew she couldn't win this one. Devils are the embodiment of desire. Selfishness was entwined into their nature, and it was eroding away her moral integrity. For the idea of reincarnating sacred gear users into her peerage was too good of a deal to pass.

Crossing her arms in defeat, "You better know what you are doing." she said begrudgingly

"You worry too much, Sona-chan. I have everything under control." Rias said confidently before leaving the room

Now alone, "I hope that I don't regret this." She muttered to herself turning her attention to the window.

In her distraction, a piece of her shadow separated itself before it quickly made its way out of the room. Leaving her oblivious of what was coming.

* * *

"Thank you, come again." The cashier said

Shoto and Koneko walked out of the grocery store carrying multiple bags in their hands. He felt guilty that Koneko had to carry most of them, but she said that she wasn't bothered by it. Those around them were disgusted at this display with some even voicing their disapproval. Fortunately for him, their tune quickly changed once they saw his missing limb.

Before long, the pair finally reached the gate in front of their home. A modern two-story Japanese house with a Japanese garden in front. Passing through the gates, they walked through the stone pathway leading to the front door and into their home.

Placing the bags down, "We're home!" Shoto exclaimed. Shortly after, he heard a familiar pitter-patter of feet closing in on him

"Otou-sama!"

"Tou-chan!"

He playfully fell down as he caught two bodies colliding into his chest. Muffled laughter was heard as they shifted their body so that they were now straddling him. He smiled down at the pair of four years old who was staring brightly at him.

"Hey Akame-chan, Kurome-chan."

Akame and Kurome Kurogane, his twin daughters, with Akame being the oldest of the two.

Akame had smooth long black hair reaching down to her knees, a pair of wolf ears, and a bushy wolf tail that was waving excitingly behind her. She wore a black shirt with an owl over a moon and short red pants. Her mischievous smile stretched across her face as she stared down on him with her crimson eyes.

Unlike her older sister, Kurome inherited more of her mother's looks. Her short black hair was in a twin-tailed hairstyle, a pair of matching cat ears and tails. She wore a simple black kimono that was held together by a red obi. Just like their mother, she had her hazel eyes that were gleaming with amusement.

"You look funny tou-chan," Akame giggled

Titling her head cutely, "Yeah, so does Obaa-san. Why is that?" Kurome asked

Koneko giggled at their antics receiving a pout from the twins, "That's because we're still in our disguises. How about you get off of him so we can change back." Getting the two nod at her

Leaving their father's chest but not before pulling him up along. Thanking the two, he reached under his shirt to pull out a simple necklace with a small sapphire gem. The gem along with Koneko's earrings began to shine brightly which caused their bodies to shine as well.

Her body grew several inches, her hair shifted from autumn brown to snow white. Her shirt strain to contain her large breast. A pair of white cat ears and tails shimmered into existence. Her pupils became slits as their color begin to match Kurome's. Gone was her childish appearance that of Koneko Kurogane and in its place is a beautiful young woman name Shirone Ryougi.

Shoto also grew taller now standing about 6' 5" with him gaining a more roughish appearance. His muscle became more define as they bulged against his shirt. His hair extended down to his waist that braided itself together. A burn scar could be seen as it almost covers the left portion of his neck just stopping below his jaw. Just like Akame, he was seen to have similar wolf features. But unlike his daughter who had only one wolf tail, he instead had eight.

His true name was Kaname Ryougi, the eight-tailed wolf and the most dangerous spy/assassin the youkai ever possessed. The eighth tail of a wolf was considered a legend as no one previously has achieved it. The power he has as an eight-tailed wolf surpasses that of gods, making him an invaluable asset to the youkai. However, he was not one to boast nor flaunt his strength choosing to instead to seal most of it away and only calling upon it when necessary.

When their transformation completed, Kaname and Shirone stretched out bodies to rid themselves of any soreness

Stretching her arms above her, "Hm, it sure feels good to be back to normal, nya," Shirone said

Rolling his shoulders, "Me, too." He agreed

Looking down, "Now, how have my kitten and pup been? I hope that you two were behaving yourselves?" Getting the two to nod at him

"Yeah! We didn't cause any trouble for Okaa-chan." Akame responded with her sister nodding in agreement

Pulling out the bag of candy, "All right then. Since you two were so good, I guess you deserve a reward." Shaking the bag in front of them.

Their eyes sparkled in excitement as they snatched the bag out of his and ran towards the living room. He shook his head comically at their antics with his smile never leaving.

Nudging his side, "You spoilt them, nya," Shirone said teasingly

Lifting one eyebrow, "You're complaining?" He asked sarcastically

Smiling, "Nope!" She walked passed him with her tails brushing against his face. He let out a small sign in amusement and followed her into their home.

Coming to the living room they could see the girls sitting next to a table with their candy spread out on top. The living room was spacious having two black couches with violet comforters. In front was a massive TV taking up the majority of the wall. Below it was a table with an assortment of game consoles. A sliding door allowing them to see the small balcony leading to the sand garden where he would sometime meditate. There was also an open kitchen with a collection of cooking utensil and ingredients.

A loving smiled formed on his face at seeing the occupant on one of the couches. Laying there was a beautiful and voluptuous woman with smooth and creamy skin clear of any blemishes. Her silk-like black hair was tied into two loops with an ornate headband holding them together. Hazel eyes filled with amusement at his daughters' banter. Her cat ears and cat tails only serve to accentuate her beauty.

She was Kuroka Ryougi, the woman that he gave his heart too and in return gave him the joys of being a father.

She was once a bishop to the former heir to the House of Naberius. But after killing her king to protect her sister, she was declared as an SS-class stray devil. After this, she was forced to abandon her sister as the maous had taken her prisoner. Once Kaname learned of what happened, he rushed down into the underworld and rescued Kuroka from her hunters. But due to her injuries, she couldn't partake in his infiltration into the devils' capital city, Lilith. After he successfully liberated Shirone and reunited the two cat sisters. He proceeded to fake both their deaths. With the devils believing the two were dead, he brought the sisters to Kyoto where they met with Yasaka. She then placed him as their official guardian and was ordered to keep their existence a secret.

Due to Shirone traumatizing experience, she immediately formed an attachment to him going so far to call him father. To avoid worsening the damage to her mind, he decided to adopt the two. Afterward, Kuroka admitted that she had romantic feelings for him which he initially ignored. Believing that she was misinterpreting her feelings of adoration towards him as love. However, he began to see that she was truly offering her heart to him and her love only grew stronger the longer they were with each other. When he finally accepted, the joy she felt could be seen radiating off her body as tears of joy began to fall. His relationship with Shirone never changed as she will always see him as an object of her admiration and as her father. She was fully content at watching their relationship grow and seeing them getting married. Plus, the prospect of being an aunt was only the cherry on top.

Much to his displeasure, her attire was quite revealing. Consisting of a black kimono with a red interior held by a golden obi was worn very loosely. Showing off her shoulders and showing a large portion of her breast that close to falling out. Her front was opened displaying her upper thighs teasing all those who wanted to glimpse at her sacred treasure. While he will admit that her outfit was very appealing, he didn't her to wear something like that outside. One must be blind to not see that she was very beautiful. Fortunately, for everyone who didn't want an early grave, she only wore something that erotic in their home.

Even so, she shouldn't wear something that inappropriate in front of their daughters!

Feeling his gaze, Kuroka turned her attention on her husband, returning his loving smile with one of her own.

Waving, "Welcome home, nya." She greeted

"Hello, onee-sama, nya."

"We're home, Kuroka-chan. We also brought dinner. So please save your candy for later, girls." He said gaining their attention

"Hai." They said

"Shirone-chan, can you help clean the girls up, nya," Kuroka asked

"Hai. Kurome-chan, Akame-chan it time for a bath."

Running up the stairs, "I'll get the bubbles." Kurome said excitingly

"Come on, let's get our clothes." Akame grabbed her aunts' hand. Shirone smiled at the younger girl allowing her to drag her upstairs

Getting off the couch, Kuroka made her way towards her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. Giving a kiss on the cheek, "Do I get a present, nya?" She said with eyes filled with lust as her tails brushed against his pants

Shaking his head, "Sorry Kuroka-chan, but not tonight. Shizu-san gave me an assignment."

Releasing him, "Why does that vixen get to hog my husband all to herself, when she's already married, nya. Is it because you are into married women, nya? Have I been a naughty pussycat, nya? Do I need to be punished, nya?" She said in a hurt tone. But her actions were completely contradicting her. She submissively got on all fours and slowly crawl towards him. She dragged her hands up his legs, slowly climbing up his body. She pressed her head near his crotch and softly blew onto it. Kaname let out a shuttering breath as he felt her bot breath seep through the thing fabric. Her hands didn't stay idle as she teasingly dragged them across his abs and chest. She was even bold enough to give his butt a few tight squeezes, enjoying how tight they were.

A devilish smile crept up her face, seeing the small blush forming on his face. There was one thing that she found amusing is to tease her normally calm and collected mate. Seeing as how his tails were starting to rise along with his hardening member caressing her face, she was quite proud of herself.

Releasing a small cough to collect himself, "Kuroka-chan, I'll never leave for some woman, a married one at that. Fallen angels have infiltrated the city and the Gremory heiress is planning to use them to reincarnate a human into her peerage. I was asked to investigate for any clues that could tell us how they did it." He said as his voice carried an air of seriousness

This seems to get Kuroka's attention, "I'll strengthen the barrier around our home. Are you taking Shirone-chan with you?" she questioned but her husband shook his head in disagreement

"Shirone will stay here. I'm sure that this isn't something that doesn't need the two of us. You know that nobody in the Grigori is powerful enough to face me." He reasoned

"I know that, but..." She looked down at his missing arm with grief

He stepped forward, giving his wife an affectionate kiss. This surprises her at first but proceeded to close her eyes, with her wrapping her arms around his neck once again and return his kiss with the same amount of passion.

They stayed like that until their lungs demanded air, separating from each other with a trail of saliva. He kept her in his embrace with him rubbing the top of her head.

"Don't worry I'll come back. I will always find a way back." He promised

This caused her to hug him tighter, "I'll hold you to that." She said

Deciding to change the mood, "On another note…" In one quick motion, he pushed her against the wall. At the same time, he used two of his tails to hold her arms above her head. Finally realizing what happened she was about to question him, but abruptly shut her mouth at feeling his hand and tails roam across her body.

"W-w-what are you doing?" She stuttered feeling his hot breath on her neck. Struggling against her binds but stopped as a shiver ran down her spine. Feeling as though she had become prey in the eyes of a predator.

She released another gasp which turned into moans of pleasure as she felt his tails brush her legs. Her body writhing in pleasure as some of his tails came dangerously close to her privates.

"Kuroka-chan, what a naughty kitty you've been. Walking around the house in such erotic clothing in front of our daughter no less. What would happen if they were to take up after you? I would be greatly displeased." He growled in her ear causing her to shiver pleasurably

Trailing his hand up her stomach almost grasping her heaving chest, "Or was it your intention to seduce another man to satisfy your insatiable urges. Have you grown bored of me? Am I not enough for you anymore?" She wanted to retort but no words came for her voice. She let out a mewl at feeling him playfully bit on her ear. A predatory smirk was plastered across his face seeing her wriggle under his grip.

Her tails clasped tightly around his wrist and felt a tug. His smirked widen at seeing her eyes glazed with lust and hunger. Her face of flushed red, drool escape from her mouth, and her arousal only intensified after each second. She could feel her womb grow hotter and begging to be painted white. Her heart was pounding rapidly through her chest in excitement and anticipation. Knowing what she wanted, he allowed her to pull him down to her sacred flower.

But denied her once more as he one of his tails shoot out and wrapped itself around hers. The loud moaned that she released was like music to his ears. He knew that her tails became quite sensitive when she was aroused. His hand freed he pulled apart her kimono.

"Oh my, such inappropriate underwear. But it seems to have become damp for some reason, I wonder why?" He asked sarcastically referring to her black lacy thong, drenched from her juices that cascaded down her legs

"P-p-please t-take me already. I need it!" She pleaded only to get him to widen his smirk

Instead of granting her request, she felt him slowly rub her thighs, "Do you really think that you're in any position to make demands. Maybe as your punishment, I'll take some extra time on my mission. Leaving you hot and bothered all alone until tomorrow. How does that sound, Kuroka-chan."? Her cat ears twitched as he whispered into her ears.

She rapidly shook in her head in denial, clenching her hand tightly desperately trying to free herself. Despite their fluffy appearance, his tails held an amazing strength to them as her efforts were pointless.

"Do you wish for me to violate you all day and night. Until you can only think of nothing else but your mate. Screaming out into the night as I remold you to fit me alone. Ruining you for other men but for me. Do you want to be reminded that you belong to me? Your body, heart, and soul, everything you have belongs to me alone?" He growled out huskily. Pleased with himself as he got the reaction he wanted.

Kuroka was now a drooling mess, her gaze clouded by lust, her mind filled with images of her husband dominating her. She almost climaxed at the thought of him fulfilling his promise. This teasing, if not torture, has caused her mating instincts into overdrive and it could only be satisfied by her mate.

He put the final nail in the coffin as he used his remaining tails to spread her legs far apart. He placed her onto his knee getting her to gasp out in pleasure. Seeing an opportunity, she began to grind herself on his leg ignoring the chances of staining them. But was stopped as his last tail slithered around her waist.

"P-please." She begged

"Hm." He dared look oblivious

"Please, I need it." She begged once again

"You need to be more specific." He continued to act oblivious even though he slowly rubbed her soaked panty

"Hah!" Letting out a gasp at his touch. She couldn't take it anymore, "Please, make me cum! Reshape my pussy with your cock. Fill my womb with your cum. I don't care, please just let me cum!" she screamed

His smile grew wider revealing his sharpened fangs and decided to answer her plea. Moving his hand to grope her soft butt. At the same time, he channeled some electricity into his lips and softly bit onto her twitching ears. His last remaining tail slithered around one of her breasts and began to tickle her nipple

All of the stimuli were too much for her. She gripped her hands tightly as she felt her body seized up from her powerful orgasm. Releasing her juices freely and staining his pants in the process. Her screams would've been heard if not for him pressing his lips over her mouth. She moaned inside his mouth as his tongue began dominating hers. She tried to push back but her mind has already surrendered itself to him.

If possible her moans grew louder as his hand turned to its' next target. He channeled some lighting into his hand as grabbed the last of her tails causing her to scream once again. She felt her pussy being rub against his knees, prolonging her release.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mind overloading from pleasure. It was a miracle that she remained conscious of his masterful assault.

After two minutes of orgasmic pleasure, he pulled back from his kiss and began to admire his work. His wife was gasping for air, her breast freed from their confines, swaying with her heaving chest. Her eyes were unfocused with her face flushed red

But Kuroka was not satisfied yet. A painful itch, one she couldn't scratch, need to be taken care of as her womb still ached for her mate's essence.

She was knock out of her daze when she felt her husband gently set her down, "Well this can wait, I need to start making dinner and you need to clean yourself up. See you soon, Kuroka-chan." He walked off to kitchen unbothered by his soaked pants. But not before casting a spell to clean the puddle that formed from her release.

Kuroka blinking in confusion before tick marks appeared

'Oh, I'm so getting you back for this. Just you wait for mister, I'm going to make you pay for making me wet myself.' Kuroka marched up the stairs in anger and arousal.

She needed a cold shower

* * *

 _Hours later_

The sun has finally set and it was time to get to work. With his daughters fast asleep there was nothing that could interrupt his mission.

Before his renovation, their house didn't come with a basement let alone two of them. With the entrance being were well hidden with numerous illusion and seals. The first basement acted as a training area for everyone to use. Naturally, it would've been too small for any of their more extensive exercises or sparring sessions. But thanks to Kuroka's and his mastery of senjutsu, they were able to expand the area whenever they wanted to.

The sub-basement was where his workshop was located. Tomes, gear, materials, anything that he needed was located here. All of which were organized in their respective tables that lay scattered across the room. It didn't matter if it was magical or not as long as he saw a use for it would be brought down here.

"So, the fallen angels aren't under your command."

" _Correct_."

Kaname was currently seated near one of his tables and was on the phone with the leader of the Grigori, Azazel.

"Then who is commanding them?"

" _I don't know yet. I'll look into who's responsible. You know that it's not within my nature to start picking fights without a reason. Let alone in a town housing two siblings related to two of the underworld's Maou_. " Azazel answered

"What about Freed Zellzen?"

" _That insane priest, never_." Azazel scoffed

"How do I know whether or not you're lying?" He asked

" _If I was then you can cut off my dick and feed it to one of your dogs._ " Azazel jokingly said hearing Kaname scoff at his answer.

Kaname closed his eyes in contemplation. Azazel isn't directly involved meaning those fallen angels are either acting independently or following someone else's orders.

"I want their identities, Azazel." He demanded

" _Will do. I will send an official letter to Yasaka-sama declaring the Grigori's uninvolvement. Also, I will like to make a request_."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, "What kind of request."

" _If possible, don't kill them. They might be traitors, but they're still part of the Grigori. And it should be us to see with their punishment_." He said

"I won't promise anything." Azazel knew he would say that but he still thanked him before hanging up.

Ending the call just in time to see Shirone and Kuroka making their way down. Now wearing their sleepwear, Shirone was wearing a tank-top that only covered her breast leaving her tone stomach out in the open and a pair of bike shorts. Kuroka changed into black one-piece sweater just long enough to cover her privates.

Kuroka was still upset at his foreplay, teasing as he called it, as she was still horny. When she joined her daughters and Shirone in the bath wasn't any help either. Shirone instantly knew what happened from her sister's red face and her leaking pheromones. She got quite a laugh from her misfortune. Getting confused looks from the twins and a heated glare from Kuroka.

It didn't stop there as her daughters questioned the strange scent coming off her resulting in a massive blush on her face with Shirone's laughter being heard throughout the house.

Looking towards them, "Good timing, I just finished talking with Azazel. He says that our little crow infestation wasn't because of the Grigori. They're now branded as traitors and we can deal with them as see fit. " He said

"Are you going to deal with them, nya?" Shirone asked

Shaking his head, "Actually, I'm planning to extend their stay here." Confusing the sisters

"Why, nya?" Kuroka asked

"Because a certain red-haired king is up to something and I plan on catching her in the act." Before they could question a large black wolf emerged from his shadow, "Kurogiri, show them."

Nodding its head, it jumped towards a wall as its body began to swirl until an image appeared. What was shown to them were the heiresses' earlier conversation in the student council room.

After watching it their faces changed to that of pure anger and disgust. "That bitch! What gives her the right to threaten Shizu-san like that. Who does she think she is to insult Yasaka-sama!" Shirone exclaimed as a sky-blue aura began to surround her

Shrugging her shoulders, "It shouldn't be that surprising, actually I was just waiting for this to happen, nya. Devils will never keep their word when it comes to their greed, nya." Kuroka spat out

Signing before voicing his disappointment, "To be honest, I was expecting more out of the Sitri. I've had a few conversations with her and judging from them; I could tell that she was different, naïve, but different from most devils. But it would seem that my expectations were too high." Placing his head on his palm

"Then why not kick them both out of the city. I sure that the youkai here would be very grateful if you did since they don't have fear of becoming a slave to a devil." Shirone questioned as Kuroka nodded in agreement.

"Because I want to catch Rias red-handed. If I were to do that, then not even her brother could protect her. She may think that just because her brother claimed the title of Lucifer that she would be protected from the world. But I'll show her just how big the world really is and that it is time for her to grow up. Whatever happens next was because of her negligence." He smiled in anticipation

Kuroka stepped forward, "But you're not really going to let the pervert die. nya."

Scoffing, "Of course not. As much as I hate his existence, I still have a duty to ensure his safety along with everyone else's. I'll monitor both the fallen angels and Rias' movement until she implements her plans. Then I'll spring my trap."

Kuroka nodded her head in approval, "Alright, I suppose it's time for me to head out." He removed his shirt revealing a metal joint where his left arm was supposed to be. Reaching out, he pulled out a metal prostatic arm from his pocket dimension.

Grabbing the arm by the bicep he placed it near the empty socket. In doing so, wires slither out and began to attach themselves together causing him to release a small grunt of pain. Though this wasn't the first time, the sensation of wires connecting one's nerves without any pain killers is something he will never get used to. He heard a metallic locking sound and look down to examine his new appendage.

It gave him a distinctive appearance as the silvery metal shined in the light. Decorating its' smooth surface were runes which further enhances the metals' durability. The arm was personally crafted by him as the materials used were magically conductive. Allowing him to use magic as if it was his real arm. Finished admiring his work, he threw a few punches into the air for any problems. Nodding his head in satisfaction, his body was consumed by a bright light.

As the light died, he was wearing a silver-scaled armor that covered his chest and back, a pair of matching armor boots, and metal bracelets. Underneath was a black bodysuit that acted like an extra layer of protection. Legs pouches attach to both of his thighs and a hip pouch behind him. Around his shoulders was a red cloak with an emblem of a wolf on his back. Strangely enough, he wore a red open skirt around his waist that ended at his shins. But instead of looking feminine, he was able to make look masculine.

Shirone shook her head, "I still don't understand why you don't just keep that arm on all the time, nya. " Closing her eyes in exacerbation.

Walking up to her he then flicked her in the forehead, "It's too keep the devils of getting suspicious of me. They wouldn't think that a disabled high school teacher, one with no magical powers, could be a threat to them." Shirone pouted as she rubbed her forehead

Stand straight up, "All right, I think it's time for me to go. Good night Shirone-chan." Kissing her on the forehead

"Night, otou-sama," She replied giving him a kiss on the check

Kuroka grabbed his arm and lean up towards his ear, "You better hurry, nya," leading go of him but not before blowing into his ear causing them to twitch in response. She left him standing there and made sure to have a little more sway in her hips.

Kaname just signed, Shirone just laughed at his misery

"Be safe," Shirone said

Nodding, he pulled up his face mask along with the hood to cover the rest of his head and merged his tails together into one big bushy tail. He began to sink into the shadow until he was gone.

It's time to get to work

* * *

 _Hours Later_

Kaname reappeared in the living room very displeased. Returning empty handed as to how the fallen angels and Freed were able to bypass the barrier nor any weaknesses.

One of the barrier functions is to act as a detection field, notifying him, Shizu, Shirone, and Kuroka of anyone trespassing. In the case that it happened, then smaller detection spells were placed all around the city would. But upon his discovery, nothing was activated.

The barrier wasn't visibly tampered

No alarms were tripped

Nothing

This was concerning, for the fact that someone had the knowledge on how to bypass the barrier, then he must find them quickly, find out on how they did it, and upgrade the security system. If he doesn't then it could prove to be a massive security breach for the entire Youkai Faction as a whole.

Fortunately, he found the fallen angel's hideout. Upon his discovery, he found dozens of rogue priests hidden inside. But they were nothing more than a nuisance as his primary target was Freed. So, the night wasn't a total waste of time.

With that, he made his way upstairs to take a relaxing bath.

Afterward, clad in nothing but a pair of shorts, he made his way to his room. Before he could grab the handle, he was bombarded by the smell of pheromones no doubt leaking from his wife. He let out a sigh as he knew that this was coming. As his earlier teasing would no doubt come to bite him in the ass. But if that meant a long and pleasurable night with his wife.

Then he didn't regret one bit of it.

Opening the door, he could see Kuroka writhing on their queen-sized bed, naked and aroused.

Hearing the door open, Kuroka shot up from the bed and stared hungrily at him. He could practically see the raw lust, love, and need in her eyes if her bated breath didn't tell him. Quickly closing the door behind him and placed a silencing barrier that they would no doubt need.

Not even taking a single step forward, Kuroka moved faster than he expected, slamming his back onto the wall, and gave him a sensual kiss. Kuroka wrapped her arms around his neck to add more pressure to their kiss. She was dominating him right now as her tongue danced across his. He closed his eyes to simply enjoying his wife's' actions.

But they quickly shot open, when he felt something slipped down his throat. "What did you make me take." He demanded. Instead of an answer, Kuroka stepped back, watching him dropped in a single knee, placing his hand on his head.

Kuroka may not have answered, but he could already guess what she gave him. His breath became ragged, his body began to burn inside, his tails were swishing all around as his ears twitched uncontrollably. He could feel his pants becoming too tight from the tent that was growing.

He looked up to see Kuroka's 'hurt' look, crossing her arms under her breasts, "Mou~, what a cruel mate I have. Leaving your beloved all hot and bothered all this time, what a bad dog I have." Shaking her body around, causing her breast to sway as well.

His breath started to become nothing but short gasp as his body becomes hotter. His sense of reason was slowly being clouded by his instincts to mate.

"Do you know, how wet I've become for the past few hours. I was so tempted to take you to dinner in front of our daughters. But I don't think they're ready for something so graphic, wouldn't you agree." She got down to his form, her knees squishing her breast.

With her so close, his nose was drowning from her scent. He almost took her then and there, but his mind was still clinging on if only barely.

Getting up, she made her way towards the bed, with an extra sway in her hips, she slowly crawled her way up, turning her body towards him. "I want the beast tonight, rough and hard. Reshape my pussy and fill it up." She commanded, spreading her legs apart with her fingers spreading her lower lips, using her other hand to give him a come-hither motion.

The sight and smell of her dripping lips were too much for him as any sane part of his mind was kicked to the cold curb and in its place was just primal instincts. In a burst of speed, he appeared above her, ripping off his clothes to reveal his hardening member, his tails coming into action wrapping around her limbs

Kuroka gasped at his roughness, which turned in a moan when he rammed his enrage cock inside her, completely sheathing himself with her. She could feel his tip pressing against her cervix, trying it's hardest to make its place within. She looked into her husband's eyes only to see no desire, no love, no care, just pure lust. Right now, she was nothing was his plaything until he was done with her.

His hand travels behind her, grabbing her shapely butt. Her tails were swishing in anticipation, from feeling his cock slowly leaving her confines until the tip remained, but was quickly thrust back inside. Her head snapping back as she felt him ramming inside. As they continued, his thrust becomes rougher and faster, her moans grew louder turning into screams of pleasure.

She was grateful that he places that silencing barrier beforehand. If not then her screams would have woken everyone up. She knew that it's going to be a long night, one that she was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **After rereading this chapter I found a lot of mistakes that somehow got through me. So I reposting this Chapter. I would also like to say that I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but thank you for being patient. I'll post a Top Ten ranking and my OC's gear in the next chapter so look forward to that**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3: Kouh Part 3

Chapter 3: Kouh Part 3

Hazel eyes flutter opened as Kuroka was awoken from the sunlight piercing through the curtains. Letting out a yawn, she turned her head to the side spotting the clock hanging on the wall.

'7 AM,' she thought, deciding that it was time for them to get up.

Shifting her head on her husband's bare chest, listening contently to his heartbeat. Her movement caused the tails wrapped around her form to slightly tightened. She nuzzled her face deeper into his chest, reveling at the warmth they provided wishing that she could spend the rest of day like this.

Letting out a content sign remembering what happened last night. A goofy smile formed at the images playing in her mind. How rough and dominating her mate last night caused a shiver to travel down her spine. Sure some of it could be blamed on the aphrodisiac.

But she didn't regret one bit of it.

Her smile turned sinful, as she thought of the best way to wake up him up. Since she is currently straddling him, his soften member still inside her, she slowly began to grind her hips releasing a small moan in doing so. She didn't stop there as she made her up his body leaving a trail of kisses until she was at his neck. Her kisses soon turned into small bites followed by sucking.

Hearing a groan, "K-kuroka," Kaname's voice reaching her ears to which she ignored. She bit and pull on his neck determined to mark him. Letting go with a wet pop, pleased at the forming hickey adding too many others that decorated his neck and shoulders. Looking up she met Kaname's dull stare, tilting her head innocently to side contrary to how she continued to bounce on his hip, feeling his penis harden inside of her.

His tailed untangled themselves, allowing her to sit up. She placed her hands on his chest to help stabilize her. She intensified her movements relishing the feeling of how his cock pushed against her folds. Her moans turned in whimpers and squeals the longer they went. Each time she would lower herself, he would thrust up increasing the pleasure for both of them.

Deciding to switch, he grabbed her sides rolling them over so he was on top. Wasting no time, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails dragging across his chest. "Faster~!" She whimpered out. He didn't respond verbally, but he increased his grip on her waist and hastened his thrusts.

"YES!" she cried out, feeling his dick reaching deeper inside of her. "Kuroka…almost," he said through gritted teeth feeling his release nearing.

"H-h-hold on...I'm close," she said through her gasps of pleasure. Wanted to come together, he moved his hands to under her knees, pushing them onto her shoulders. This new position allowed him to go deeper feeling his tip pressing harder against her cervix. This gets the reaction that he wanted seeing that she flung her head back and let out a scream of orgasmic pleasure

"NYAAHHHHH~," feeling her walls clench tightly around his dick was too much for him. In one hard thrust, he pushed past her cervix, releasing his sperm inside her already filled womb. His gripped loosen allow her to wrap her legs around his waist and pulled him into a searing kiss. He didn't have the strength to fight back letting her tongue play inside his mouth, not that he was complaining. Instead of choosing to close his eyes and enjoy the moment. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, but neither one of them wanted it to end.

She finally pulled back with ragged breaths staring into his crimson orbs. A small smile crept up his face to which she returned in kind. She brought his head down to rest in between her breasts, Kaname only closed his eyes fully content with his new pillows.

She gazed down with half-lidded eyes filled with compassion and love, rubbing his scalp affectionately, "Nya~, you came so much inside of me. I might become pregnant again, nya~." She said in a sultry voice

Kaname remained silent. It wasn't that he didn't want to have another baby with her, but he was happy with just Akame and Kurome. Maybe when they're older, they could work on getting them another sibling.

"How did you like your wakeup call, nya?" She asked.

"Amazing, if it wasn't for the gaps in my memory, the major headache, and my aching muscles." He complained

"Hehe~, sorry." She apologized as she slightly squeezes him closer

While the aphrodisiac pills exponentially enhanced a person's desire to have sex, it also came with some side effects. Headaches, exhaustion, nausea, and sometimes memory loss were just to name a few.

Looking at the aftermath, he saw the destruction that their room had to endure during their 'passionate' sex. Calling it a mess would be an understatement as it looked more like a hurricane went through it. His nose picked up their combined smell _all_ over the room, as is if the very room they were making love was violated

Then he finally noticed something that finally caught his attention, "How did we do that?" He said referring to the hole in the ceiling

Laughing sheepishly, "I think one of your tails did that," She squeaked out using on her fingers to scratch her check

"You know that I have to fix that." He deadpanned

Releasing a tired sigh, "What did you make me do last night?"

Kuroka's face grew red with embarrassment choosing to remain silent. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer him, he decided to drop it

"You know I wasn't expecting you to go another round this early. I'm starting to consider that your part succubus." He lazily glared at her.

She just laughed at him, squeezing him tighter, "Maybe~, but it's not like you don't like it, nya," playfully biting his ear causing them to twitch in response.

Scoffing at her response, "Satisfied?" He asked with a small smile

Returning his smile, "Satisfied." She replied giving him a kiss on the forehead

He released a tired sigh before snuggling back into her embrace taking the moment to bask at the softness of her chest.

Suddenly the sound of knocking got both their attention before a muffled voice could be heard, "Okaa-chan, Otou-chan are you two in there, we're hungry!" Akame shouted through the door. Kuroka looked at the clock only to see that it was almost eight. Kaname saw this as well They look to the door and smiled.

"Hai, your Otou-chan will right out, nya. Just give him a few minutes, nya." Kuroka responded

"Hai," Akame replied before leaving the pair alone.

Lifting himself up, he stretched his arms out, "Well, I suppose I should get ready. I'm sure everyone is waiting for me downstairs." He relished hearing Kuroka releasing a moan when his member left her confines. Causing his sperm to pour out, staining the bedsheets not that they minded.

Kuroka stared at his retreating back seeing that numerous scratches and bite marks on his shoulders. She couldn't help but admire at his defined muscle. No matter how often she looks at them, it was always a sight.

But that wasn't the only thing

Scars, so many scars littered his body. But two in particular always stood out.

The massive burn marks covering the entire left portion of his torso and up to his neck. Along the large hole-shaped scar. She hugged her knees close at just the thought of that day as the sudden rush of emotion washed over her.

Fear

Helplessness

Uselessness

The memories came rushing into her mind, she shook her head trying to rid herself from them. But the harder she tried the more they fought back. Her body began to shake as tears began to escape.

That was then she felt something wrapped around her and a comforting aura washed over her. Look up she saw her husband holding her in his embrace

"Kuroka, how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault." He stated

"But…" she didn't finish as he silences her with a small kiss, "No buts, that's all in the past now. I will never blame you for what happened and I'll keep reminding you of this fact. I love you Kuroka, you are my wife and my mate. You gave me something that I never thought I'll ever have. The joys of being a father. And for that, I am forever grateful. So please, don't think that I have a shred of hatred towards you. After all, how could I hate the mother of my cute little daughters?" He gave her a loving smile which only made her sob even more. She hugged him as if a lifeline as he began to rub her cat ears.

He felt her tears drop onto his chest, but ignore them in comforting his distress wife. After a few minutes, they separated, "Thank you, just promise me that you will always come back." She asked getting a nod from him.

"Now enough crying, we don't want the girls to wait any longer," dragging her off the bed. But when her feet came in contact to the floor, her legs immediately gave out. Luckily, his arm preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding, "Yes, my legs just gave out, nya. You were quite rough last night, nya." She replied with a small smirk

Leaning her body into his, "Now carry me to the shower." She released a hiss feeling a burn sensation between her legs when he picked her up bridal style

Raising an eyebrow, "And whose fault was that?" He rhetorically asked getting a pout in return.

"Quit pouting. Now let me help you." He said casting a healing magic on her

"Thank you, nya" She thanked seeing that her loins no longer were stinging

"Your welcome. Let head for the showers," He said guiding them towards the bathroom

"Just a shower, nya?" Fluttering her eyes at him

"Don't even think about."

* * *

Morning girls," Kaname said as he walked down the stairs seeing everyone waiting patiently at the table. Now in his teacher's uniform but without the dress shirt and tie as they were neatly folded on his arm, showing that he was wearing a white tank top.

Kuroka followed closely behind as she wore the same black kimono but with a white yukata underneath. Her front was mostly covered compared to how it usually showed her upper thighs.

It seems that she remembers yesterday lesson very well

"Morning Okaa-chan, Otou-chan." Akame greeted them

Instead of greeting him, Kurome chose to launch herself into his chest. He manages with a smile with him rubbing her head to which she enjoys if the purring wasn't any indication.

Looking up, "Otou-sama, where were you? We're hungry." She pouted at him

"Sorry, you're kaa-chan wanted me to help her with some morning exercise." He contemplated his words very carefully, not wanting to corrupt them in any way.

Kuroka blushed at his comment, which only grew at seeing Shirone smirking behind her glass of milk.

Her face then scrunched up, "Hey, otou-sama why is there a bunch of red spots on your neck. And why do you smell funny?" She asked so innocently that it was funny

This time, they both blushed, more so for Kuroka, at her question. Shirone was forced to slap her hand over her mouth to prevent her from spitting out her milk.

They had hope that spending some extra amount of time in the shower would wash away any lingering smell, but it would seem that it was pointless.

"Well you see sweety, you're kaa-chan was quite...bitey last night and the smell is from tou-chan's cologne. Now, how about I start making breakfast." He detached himself from his daughter and quickly made his way into the kitchen so that the smell of food would mask their scent

The mother and daughter joined the others at the table. Kuroka sat next to her sister with Kurome doing the same. Shirone stared at her sister, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Taking a sip of her milk, she slid the glass towards her.

"Onee-chan, do you want some morning milk, I promise that it's extra organic just how you like it, nya. Or do you want Otou-sama to get some of his, nya." She teased her smile grew wider seeing Kuroka's blushing expression

A yipe of pain was released when she harshly elbowed at the side. Making the twins stare at them with confusion

"It's ok, your clumsy Obaa-san just hit her knee on the table, nya," Kuroka said

Shirone glared at her sister, rubbing her ribs to relieve the pain. Kuroka gains a look of confusion, but she could see a glint in her eyes. Deciding to drop the issue, they fell into a comforting silence with only the sounds of Kaname cooking and the twin's laughter as they played patty-cake.

Kaname then came out with breakfast. A traditional Japanese breakfast consisting an omelet, fish, rice, and miso soup.

Closing their hands together, "Itadakimasu," they said before they dig into their food

"Girls, how would you like to have a slumber party at Shizu-san's this weekend?" He asked

The girls practically lit up at the question, "Really! We get to play with Uzume-chan and Naomi-chan?"

Smiling, "Yes, tou-chan, kaa-chan, and obaa-chan are going to be busy this weekend, so we won't be home. If that ok with you two." This caused Kuroka and Shirone to pause with their meal to focus their attention at him

"Can we bring our games?" Kurome asked

"Yes, you can. But I expect you to play outside too." Getting cheers from the girls as they continue with their breakfast, gossiping with one another at what they were going to do.

'Later.' He mouthed

Slightly nodding their heads, they continue with the meal.

As soon as they were done, the girls bolted up to their room to begin packing. Now alone, he addressed the others

"Last night, I couldn't find anything indicating that the barrier or alarms were tampered with. This tells me either they had help on the inside or someone had the knowledge to bypass them completely. I also found the location of the fallen angel hideouts located at the abandoned church. But is crawling with rogue exorcists." He informed them

"Hm, that shouldn't be much of a problem. But why are you sending out the girls out." Kuroka asked

"Whoever gave them entrance must have extensive knowledge on the barrier's functionality that I specifically designed. Then they must know about my presence here. If so, then they would try to eliminate me and I want to avoid risking the girls' lives. I plan on reinforcing the defensive spells around our home and the Kisaragi's, but I'm not taking any chances."

"But don't you think that this is going too far. I mean sending them away seems excessive?" Shirone questioned

"That because I plan on making my move this weekend and this involved the both of you." He answered getting the cat sisters to perk up

"Shirone I want you shadowing Issei on his date with the fallen. You are to only intervene when the fallen makes any moves to harm him. If Rias makes an appearance then you are not to engage her unless necessary. Your primary goal is to protect him. In the scenario where she summons her peerage, you are allowed to engage, but do not kill." This gets a cat-like hiss from her

"Why do I have to watch over the pervert. If you ask me, let the fallen angel kill him and let the world be done with him. It's like not anyone going to care about him." Shirone said with malice in her voice

She hated perverts with a passion and doesn't hold the Pervert Trio in high regards. Especially after they peaked on her while she was changing for P.E. Even in her child form, she could still deliver a punch as demonstrated when she hospitalized the three perverts.

Signing, "I know how much you hate him, but remember we must protect the humans here. The other reason is so that you can gain experience. You have been training with me for many years, but never had a chance to test your skills in the field. Whatever happens, will be your responsibility and you will take the blame. So please don't let your personal feeling cloud your judgment and if it's any consolidation then do it for me." Giving her a gentle look

Huffing, "Fine, only because you ask, Otou-sama." Shirone answered

"Thank you, I'll make sure to make it up to you when this is over. Now then, Kuroka, you and I are going to investigate the abandoned church. Azazel will send me files on the identities of the fallen angels. The rogue priests can be disposed of. Other than that, we can deal with them as we see fit." He said

Pouting, "Why do I have to watch the pervert, while you and Onee-san get all the fun?" Shirone crossing her arms

"If my assumptions are correct, then the one leading them is Kokabiel, a cadre class fallen angel and one of the leaders of the Grigori." He finishes seeing the two widened their eyes in shock

Kuroka is able to recollect herself, "He must be after the two heiresses."

"But wouldn't that be too much of a risk then. I mean they are related to the Maous, unless…" Shirone surmised

"He wants to restart the Great War and Japan will its' first battleground." Kaname finished

"He can't be that stupid, right? He must be aware of the Youkai here including you." Kuroka said

"Kokabiel is quite prideful of himself, he's probably underestimating my abilities or completely ignoring the Youkai's presence here entirely. Focusing all of his attention on the two heiresses." Kaname answered

"But that still doesn't answer who let them in the first place. Our culprit is still on the loose and we aren't getting any closer. He continued rubbing his eyes in annoyance

Silence set in for the three. Each one thinking of the consequences if Kokabiel's plan were to succeed and pointless deaths that would occur. The previous Great War between the biblical factions tore the world asunder to the point where others factions were being forced to join. Many of the smaller factions were wiped out as a result. Every youkai factions almost suffered the same fate, cutting its already small population to the brink of extinction. Even after the war, it took centuries for the world to recovery and with many still licking their wounds.

Closing his eyes, "I guess our only option is the deal with one thing at a time." He signed

"For now, we'll stick with the original plan and I'll inform Shizu-san of it as well." Standing up from his seat reaching for his dress shirt and tie

"I hope so, I like it here, nya," Shirone said

"Me too, nya" Kuroka responded

"I agree. Let's head to school Shirone-chan, we don't want to be late. Also, our bentos are over there," He tilted his head towards the kitchen counter

Activating their seals once more they reverted back into their aliases. With their bodies changed, Kaname, now Shoto, removed his prosthetic arm, placing it back inside his pocket dimension

"I hate how I shrink," Shirone said who was now Koneko, cupping her flat chest

Hugging her sister "Hey, I think you're pretty cute, nya. Eh, imouto-chan, nya." Kuroka said rubbing her cheek against hers

Koneko pushed her sister back, "I'm not little." She said

Shoto rubbed the top of her head, "Well now you are, but at least your clothes change along with you. Unless you want to be walking out pantiles." He smirked down at her

Koneko proceeded in kicking him in the shin before heading out. Shoto didn't even flinch.

Turning around, he gave Kuroka a small kiss, "Goodbye Kuroka-chan." He said as he closed the door behind him

Waving, "Have a good day, nya."

* * *

As the pair made their way towards the campus, walking contently in silence. But it was interrupted by a pair of screams

"Oh my God!"

"No way!"

Not too far away from them, Motohama and Matsuda were staring dumbfounded at the sight of Issei walking next to a girl

"Hello guys, this is my girlfriend Yuuma Amano," He introduced the girl next to him. Her outfit has changed to a school uniform that Shoto doesn't recognize, but if he had to guess it was probably fake. The pair walked passed the two, leaving them behind and still bewildered at what they witnessed.

Shoto rubbed his temple in agitation, "That moron, didn't his parent ever taught him never to trust strangers."

"I think they did but the pervert was probably too focus on her boobs," Shirone plainly said

Signing, he still couldn't fathom the boys' stupidity and was wondering if is an incarnation of some kind of incubus

Shaking his head to rid of his thoughts, "Come on let's go." He mentioned

As they walked past the two perverts, something unexpected happened

Matsuda clasped onto Koneko's right hand followed by him kneeling, "Please, Koneko-chan would you be my girlfriend! If the universe allows Issei to have one with a pair of knockers, then surely it would give me a loli to be mine. So, I ask again, will you be my girlfriend!" He excitingly exclaimed

Koneko tried to reel her hand back but was surprised by the strength of his grip. She was disgusted at the fact that he was touching, which grew as he began to drool with eyes filled with anticipation and lust.

Seeing this, Shoto wrapped his arm around her waist, freeing her from his iron grip

"Hey! You stay out of this old man!" Matsuda shouted

Swerved his head around, crimson eyes pierced into Matsuda's, his face contorting into one of pure rage. Lips parted revealing slightly sharpen fangs glistening in the sunlight. His KI was released surrounding his form in a dark aura

Matsuda immediately froze as shudder made its way down his spine. His heart drumming against his chest, his mind screaming out him to run, but his body wouldn't listen. The longer he stared at those eyes the feeling of dread and death grew

"You got a lot of balls to make such a request or did you forget that you are asking in front of _her_ father." He said as his KI grew stronger

Koneko still hugged protectively by him, didn't seem that much affected by it. She only smirked smugly at Matsuda fearful expression

While his focus was solely on Matsuda, he completely forgot about the other one

"Bust 67, waist 57, and hips 73. Oh man, she is definitely your type." Motohama said too distracted to even notice the KI saturated area

On instinct, Shoto's hand clasp him by the face and lifting him into the air. A sight that shock the two perverts as Motohama grabbing the offending arm feeling the hand squeezing around his skull

He was abruptly stopped upon experiencing the same KI that his friend was subjugated to, but only more potent.

"I thought I told you to never reveal such private information."

Motohama shivered at the coldness in his voice. For a moment, he thought he saw a misty frost escape from his lips

"I've had enough of your disgusting actions Motohama-san, maybe I should rip those eyes of your right out of their socket." Shoto saw a trail coming down from his pants indicating that he pissed himself

Bring him closer, "Or maybe I should put you in an embarrassing and compromising position and posting it for the world to see. I sure all those porn films that you have will surely, give me inspiration. No doubt your inner masochist will reveal itself." Shoto whispered so that only he could hear

"Shall we find out," Shoto smirked sadistically.

Before he could make do of his promise, he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt tugging on his shirt. Look behind him, he saw Koneko staring at him. "Otou-sama, you'll be late for with Shizu-san." She reminded him

As much as she'll enjoy the sight of him being tortured by her father, she felt that experiencing such concentrated KI is enough to serve as a warning

Taking a deep breath, "Consider yourself lucky that my daughter is feeling merciful. And as for you," Turning his head to Matsuda, who back himself against a wall, "If I catch you ever touching my daughter again, that hand of yours is coming off. Got it." He threatened getting Matsuda to rapidly nod his head

Finally releasing Motohama, letting him fall into his puddle, Let'ss go, I don't want the smell of urine spreading to me." He said, continue his walk towards the school

Koneko stood there looking at the two pathetic boys quivering in fear. She turned her attention to Matsuda and began walking to him. Realizing that she was coming closer, he shivers intensified, with his leg finally giving out from under him.

Looking down at the quivering pervert, she stomped on the offending hand nearly breaking it, "I'll give you this one warning, the next time you touch me, it won't' be just my Otou-sama that you'll have to worry about, ok." Emphasizing her threat by grinding her heal

Matsuda has never seen such a calming smile be so terrifying. He wasn't sure if an overprotective father or that innocent smile was scarier. But neither less, he got the message and shook his head in agreement

Stepping off his hand, she dashed towards Shoto to catch up. When she caught up, she slowed her pace to match his as they made their way towards the school

* * *

 _Kouh Academy_

The father and daughter finally reached the front gates still seeing student pouring into the entrance

"Well Koneko-chan, I'll see at lunch." He bent down giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Ok, I'll go wash my hand. I don't know where his hands been, but I don't want to find out." She said staring her right hand

Signing, "I'm pretty sure we both know where they've been," rubbing his eyes in annoyance

Koneko looked disgusted, she quickly made her way to the restroom, making sure to wash her hand extra thoroughly.

Shoto signed once again, deciding not to be late once again he made his way to the principal office

As he walked towards Shizu's office, he saw the door opening, unfortunately revealing the Sitri and Gremory heiresses

'Of course, it's one of those days,' he lamented internally.

Rias was the first to notice him, she smiled, "Well good morning, Kurogane-san. What brings you here, should you be heading to your morning class." She said knowing her queen class schedule

"Good morning to you as well, Gremory-san, Shitori-san. The purpose of me being here is that I have matters that I wish to discuss with Shizu-san in private," He answered

Rias eyed him suspiciously, "Oh, and could I ask what these matters are?" Crossing her arms under her breast, enlarging them, in hopes of getting an answer out of him

While her beauty could be alluring to many, it pales in comparison to his wife, "Do forgive me, but isn't it considered rude to ask about one's issue, especially if that person is a stranger."

Rias didn't seem pleased with his answer, still eyeing him with caution.

Sona chooses this time to step in, "As the Student Council President, it is my duty to ensure that both student and staff are well for school days. I can see that what we are doing is rude, but it's our responsibility, please forgive us for being so straight-forward with you. So, can you please inform of your reason for being here." She politely asked

He praised the girls' professionalism so he will return it in kind, "I understand the responsibilities that fall upon you. But this is a personal issue." He stepped to side hoping that they wouldn't stop him

But once again he was stopped, as Rias decided to block him, "I didn't know that you were on such friendly terms with Kisaragi-san. Care to explain?" Narrowing her eyes at him. He could tell that her patience was running thin judging by the tone of her voice

Then he noticed her eyes gain a soft glow to them, 'Hypnosis' he thought inwardly. How selfish was the girl that she would resort to such means

But her feeble attempt in hypnotizing him was pointless, as he had years mental discipline allowed him to erect many mental barriers within his mind. So, shrugging off the girl's spell was child's play

"I'm sorry Gremory-san, but its' not within my place to answer such questions. If you wish to know our relationship, then please feel free to ask her the next time you meet." He said, quickly making his way into the room, leaving Rias stun at what just happen and Sona eyebrow rosed

Left alone, Rias huffed in agitation, "Who does he think he is to deny me. Doesn't he know who I am." She said

Signing at her friend's behavior, "Rias, calm yourself. Remember he's a human, he doesn't know anything about the supernatural world. How could he have known of who you are." She reasoned

Taking a deep breath, "I guess you're right. So, would you mind explaining me as to how he could've broken through my spell." She questioned

"I've heard of regular humans having a small immunity to hypnosis through years of discipline and training. Kurogane-san seems the type of person to fit such criteria." She answered remembering his built frame

"I suppose so," Rias relented

"Then lets us go," Sona said

* * *

 _Principle Room_

Hearing their retreating footsteps, Shoto relaxed knowing that they were finally alone. Erecting a silencing barrier in the room, he made his way towards Shizu.

"Were the heiresses difficult?"

"No, they were just handing me their weekly reports. I did inform them of the fallen angels and Freed, and they said that they will handle them." Her voice dripped with sarcasm at the end

"I highly doubt that."

Looking up, "And I agree," she said with a smile making her way up her face, "I see that you had a nice night." She joked seeing the numerous red marks on his neck

Only letting out a sign, "So the shower didn't help after all." He grumbled seeing Shizu smile widening. You can never beat a youkai's enhanced sense of smell

Coughing, "Let's get serious here. Now before I start, I think you should see this." He summoned Kurogiri once more, showing the heiresses conversation

When it was done, Kurogiri returns to its master's shadow, and just in time as Shizu exploded in anger, "That bitch, does she have the simplest idea of what her scheme would do to her!" Shizu screamed out in rage.

"Argh, I can't believe her arrogance. The gall she has to try something like this," She continues

"Honestly, I was just waiting for this to happen. Devils are selfish creatures by nature."

"I know that. I'll contact Yasaka-sama once again, but I don't think that's all is it." She received a nod from him

"I discover that the fallen angels are gathering rogue exorcists at the abandoned church. So far, I counted 20 exorcists and 4 fallen angels including Freed."

"Hm, they could be a problem but it shouldn't be anything that you can't handle. What else." She said

"Yesterday while Shirone-chan and I were making our way home, we witness one of the fallen having a conversation with Hyoudou-san." He said

This got Shizu worried, "And what was the fallen angel doing?"

"She asked him out on a date this Sunday, to which he agreed. Don't worry I have tasked Shirone-chan to shadow them. Also, I called Azazel last night and according to him, those fallen angels are not supposed to be here. He has given me permission to deal with them however I like, but he did make a request on keeping some alive." He informed getting Shizu to relax.

"That's good, anything else."

"Last night, I scouted the surrounding area for any weaknesses in the barrier or detection spells. Unfortunately, I found nothing indicating any tampering with either."

Shizu was confused at his statement. If there aren't any weaknesses then shouldn't a simple upgrade to the barrier be enough to prevent future problems. But she doesn't have any prior experience in these things, so she waited for him to answer.

Seeing her confusion, "If I can't find any holes in the security system then that means someone has extensive knowledge in bypassing such defenses. This means the barrier around Kyoto will mean nothing to the enemy when they can simply walk past it." He clarified

Shizu widened her eyes at this. Out of everyone in the Youkai Faction, no one can compete with Shoto's knowledge of seals. The barrier that he placed at their capital could easily repeal any attack from entire armies. Even some gods would find it difficult to break through. While the one that surrounds Kouh pales in comparison, it was still nothing to scoff at.

"What's your plan."

"As Hyoudou-san is out on his date, Kuroka and I will storm the abandoned church at the same time. We will kill all of the exorcists including Freed. I'll give the fallen angels a chance to surrender themselves, should they refuse then I'll kill them as well." He informed

Shizu nodded, "How about our main culprit."

"Kokabiel is my main suspect. I believe that he is behind this, but I'll interrogate the fallen to confirm my suspicion. As for the devils, I think it time for us to tighten our leash on them." His voice laced with determination

"Kokabiel is behind this then that means-,"

"He's here and is after the heiresses" He finished for her seeing her fearful expression.

By no means was she a fighter having very little knowledge in offensive spells. Her expression change as she remembered who the person was standing before her.

"I'll stop him and I'll find his backer. Don't worry your family will be safe as long as I'm here. For that, I am certain." He reassured her

Taking in a calming breath, "Then I will put my faith into you. I will contact Yasaka-sama and Amaterasu-sama of this development." She ended with a smile

"On a less serious note, I would like to make a request." He said getting a questioning look of her

"And what would that be," She asks, "Do you mind if I drop off Kurome-chan and Akame-chan at your house for the weekend?" He asked

A beaming smile was what he received from her, "Oh, yes. I would love for them to come over. The girls have been asking us about when you were going to come over again." Clasping her hands in front of her in excitement

A small smile formed on his face, "Of course, thank you." He gave a small bow, showing his gratitude towards her

Shaking her hand in denial, "Think nothing of it. My family owe a great to you, it's the least we can do." She reassured him

"Then that's all I need to talk about. Have a good day Shizu-san." He made his way out of the room

Now, he would by his time and prepare for the upcoming days

* * *

 _Days Later_

Kaname was checking over his gear, pleased that everything was in order. He made his way up from the sub-basement and into the living room. Upon reaching their, Shirone and Kuroka were also adjusting their own gear

Shirone was wearing a white battle kimono, detached white sleeves, mesh armor underneath, and short tight blue pants, all held together by a black and yellow obi with cat paws. Black stocking ran up her legs that ended just below her pants, exposing some of her thighs, and matching color armor boots. A small pouch was strapped to her right leg along with a kodachi scrapped across her back. Her hands were covered by a pair of combat gloves with cat paws on top. Draped over her shoulder was a white cloak with a similar black wolf symbol on her back.

Kuroka outfit was similar to that of her sisters with her being black and yellow themed. Instead of a kodachi, she had a pair of tantos strap behind her waist. Her hair was still tied in her signature loops and wore the same crimson cloak.

"Are you two ready?" He asked even though he the answer

Receiving a nod from the two, "Alright, one of my wolves reported back to me saying that Issei and Yuuma have begun their date. Remember, you will be on your own Shirone so you get to call the shots. You are to only contact me as a last resort. Do you understand?" He stated

"Hai." She said firmly

"Kuroka, you and I will strike the abandoned church. I want you to use your poison fog to incapacitate all those inside. I want to interrogate some of them, once I'm done we'll dispose of the exorcist." He informed

Reaching into his pocket dimension he retrieved four files and laying them on the table. As he opened them, they could see four pictures.

The photos showed a middle-aged man with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a grey fedora and trench coat. A female with blue hair which covered one of her brown eyes. She wore a maroon business suit and miniskirt which seem to be too small for her as her much of her breasts were showing. Another female with the appearance of a young girl with blonde hair that was tied into twin tails and blue eyes. Her chose of attire was a gothic lolita attire with white frills on the skirt on the top of her stockings.

The last one showed someone Shirone and Kaname were both familiar with. She was a bit more mature in the photo wearing a very revealing BDSM outfit consisting of black leather bra and thong-like piece with three straps, gloves that ran up her arms with a shoulder piece with three spikes, and matching thigh-high heel boots.

Turning his attention to the sisters, "These are our targets: Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare. Since Yuuma, or Raynare, is currently on her date with Hyoudou-san, I suspect the remaining fallen angels to be at the abandoned church. All of whom only have a single pair of wings, they don't pose a threat but that doesn't mean we should be careless." Stepping back, allowing them to study the files.

Silence reigned in with only the sound of paper flipping were heard with the sisters were memorizing the files. After a few minutes, the placed the files down, "As the files said, these four are troublemakers within the Grigori, but Azazel wishes for us to take them alive so he also sent me this letter ordering them to surround and return back. If they refuse, well you already know." He said pulling out the letter from his back pouch

Placing the letter back, "Kuroka, have you checked the barriers." Turning his attention to his wife

"Yes, our home and the Kisaragi's are secured. I used some Senjutsu to add another layer." Getting an understanding nod from him. The two of them were normally protective of their daughters, but in situations like these, there was no such thing overkill when it came to their safety. After all, he did place a dozen wolves to guard the home.

Putting on his face mask and hood. "Alright, you all know what to do."

Unlike like him, they wore a porcelain masks in the shape of cats with a yin-yang on its forehead. The three nodding to each other and disappear in a sound of static

* * *

 _Abandoned Church_

Kuroka and Kaname reappear in the woods just outside the abandoned church. Kaname slammed his hand down onto the ground as runes appeared, forming a circle around them. The runes grew brightly with a barrier forming around the entire woods. Preventing anyone from escaping or enter, teleportation or otherwise

Rising, he turned his attention to his wife, "I see that your sonido has improved."

Puffing out her chest in pride, "Of course, just because I'm a housewife doesn't mean I skip my training." She proudly stated.

"The church isn't that far ahead. But I do detect a small barrier surrounding the church. Once we pass it, use the trees for cover." He said getting a small nod from her

The sounds of static were heard once again, as the pair sped their way through the trees. He reached into his left leg pouch, pulling out a talisman. With a flick of his wrist, the tag came in contact with the barrier creating a hole within it. Using this opportunity, the pair passed through the opening which shortly closed behind them. Seconds later, they reappear atop a tree overlooking the small church. Fortunately, for the two they couldn't sense any movement meaning that their infiltration has gone unnoticed.

Kuroka tapped into her youjutsu materializing a purple magical circle behind her; followed by a purple mist. She directed the mist into the church awakening all those inside

"What the hell!?"

"We're under attack!"

"Why can't I move!?"

"Me neither!"

Panic filled voices filled the once quiet woods, as Kuroka continued with her magic. She continued until he gave her the signal to stop. With everyone incapacitated, the two made their way into the church. Opening the front door showing that dozens of paralyzed exorcists littered the pews. The exorcists near the door saw the two enter, yelling at the two to release them.

Ignoring their protests, they walked down the isles to see a stone altar at the center with a large desecrated cross shadowing behind it. They could also see 3 fallen angels lying on the ground, their body shaking violently in an attempt to move.

"Yin (Kuroka) inspect the exorcists, see if Freed is among them." He ordered leaving him alone with the 3 paralyze fallen angels

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt I presume." He said getting the three attention

"How do you know us?" Dohnaseek demanded

"Because Azazel requested that I bring you three in including your fourth member."

"We don't know what you're talking about." Mittelt sneered at him

"Don't lie, Azazel knows that you four are trespassing on Youkai territory so I suggest you corporate." Not caring about her remark

"Prove to us that Azazel sent you," Kalawarner demanded which he reached into his back pouch, opening up the letter front of her

Upon reading the letter, her eyes widen, "Guys, this thing is legit. It has Azazel's signature and the Grigori seal on it." He could hear the hints of fear in her voice

Turning his attention to the others, all of whom had a similar face to Kalawarner's, "Azazel has given me the power to end your lives here and now. But, I'm willing to offer you a chance, answer any questions that I have, truthfully, and leave here with it. Or don't and forfeit it to me."

Mittelt and Kalawarner immediately voiced their vote on the former, but Dohnaseek chose to scoff, "As if a lowly animal could order me to do. Even if that letter is real, Azazel is a spineless coward who chose to withdraw from the Great War. When he should've shown that the fallen angels are the superior race." His voice laced with disgust

Narrowing his eyes, "So you will continue to resist?" Hoping the fallen would have second thoughts

He once again sneered, "Of course, once this poison wears off I'll show you why the fallen angels are superior. Kokabiel will show the true might of the Grigori and that vixen you call a leader will be nothing more than our plaything once we're done with the angels and devils." He announced arrogantly

Mittelt and Kalawarner were gaping like a fish at their comrade outburst. They don't know the youkai in front of them and yet he said such offensive remarks towards their leaders. Kuroka was releasing a thick purplish aura around her as both the fallen angels and priest were starting to suffocate from it. Unlike her, he didn't release anything, but they could see the crimson eyes glowing brightly under his hood demanding blood.

"How can you do that when your nothing but dog shit" He stated as he snapped his fingers

Kurogiri rose out of his shadow, now in the size of a car, launching itself at Dohnaseek. Its' mouth wide open, revealing rows of sharpened teeth ready to maul the fallen to pieces. Dohnaseek still paralyzes, could only scream as the large wolf began to savagely eat him.

His body was tossed around like a ragdoll giving the wall a new shade of red. While Kurogiri was a messy eater, he was if not thorough, leaving only a bloody puddle which was being licked clean.

Kaname and Kuroka didn't seem bothered at the gruesome display, but the same could not be said for the rest. Mittelt and some of the exorcist pissed themselves, others turned their heads and closing their eyes, Kalawarner and the rest stared at Kurogiri in fear.

Once Kurogiri was done it turned its attention to its master with its' tail waved excitingly. "I have questions and I expect you to answer them, understand," Gaining the attention of the remaining fallen angels who nodded their heads

"Your friend said if earlier, but did Kokabiel sent you?"

"Y-y-yes." Mittelt squeaked out

"Why?"

"He said to scout Kouh for any sacred gears and extract them." She answered once again

"Is it done here?" he said looking for any signs of a ritual, "Yes, just under the altar," Kalawarner answered seeing his eyes darting around

"When did you enter?"

"Almost two months ago," this caused Shoto to clench his fist. Two months these people have been here right under his nose. This only furthers his determination in finding the culprit.

Shifting his eyes to the stone altar, he made his way to it and began to push it revealing a secret passage, "Are there any more of you?"

"No, everyone was up here," Kalawarner answered once again

He whistled getting Kuroka attention, shifting his head down the hidden staircase, seeing what he wanted he she calmly made her way down.

Crossing his arms in front of him, "How did he allow entrance into the city?"

"I don't know, all he said is to be here and there will an opening of us to enter undetected."

"Who gave it to him. Did the devils help you?"

"We don't know."

"Where was this entrance?" Hoping that some kind of clue would be found

"30 miles east of the shrine," Kalawarner answered

"How were you able to move around the city?"

"Before entering the city, Kokabiel gave us 2 silver crosses. It would allow us to move around the city, avoiding any of your detections."

Moving closer to face her, "Who has them?" Before she could answer, she was interrupted by a large explosion. Turning his attention to the altar seeing smoke began to rise out as Kuroka made her way out.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I found a ritual site and destroyed it. But, I couldn't find Freed among the exorcists."

"Where is he?" He demanded, unleashing his power upon the fallen

Stuttering, "H-h-he said he was taking a w-w-walk into the city." Mittelt stuttered

"Let me guess, he has this cross," He deduced

Gulping, "Y-yes and Raynare has one too." Mittelt squeaked out

The oppressive force increased as Kaname's began to release more of magical energy. "Anything else you have to tell me?"

Avoiding his murderous gaze, "A nun will arrive 4 days from now. Her name is Asia Argento a former nun who was excommunicated after she healed a devil. She possesses a sacred gear called twilight healing. We were supposed to pick her up and bring her here to extract it." Kalawarner said

Snapping his head of the smaller Fallen receiving a nod in confirmation. While he wasn't any closer in finding out the culprit, but at least he had a lead. He could use more forceful methods of interrogation, but he knew the fallen weren't lying to him.

Taking in a few deep breaths, "We're done here. I will release my barrier, now leave. Yin, remove your poison." Turning around to see that the exorcist was looking at him with hope.

"The rest of you are not so fortunate. Azazel didn't mention anything about you, so you're under my care." He smirked underneath his face mask

After Kuroka expelled her poison, the fallen slowly rose up staring at his back seeing the wolf symbol on his cloak. Kalawarner stepped back in shock, her eyes filled with fear and trepidation, "Yo- you're…" she said incoherently

"You know him?" Mittelt questioned see her friends distress

"Mittelt, we have to go, now!" Kalawarner screamed

She twisted her head at Kuroka, who waved her hand innocently before she revealed the same wolf symbol. She summons a teleportation circle, abandoning the exorcists to their fate

"Yin, it time for us to go and hunt down our last remaining priest. Let's leave Kurogiri alone with his dinner." He said seeing the fearful expression of the exorcists

Performing a sonido, the pair disappeared before the exorcists' eyes leaving them alone with a hungry wolf. It crouches down getting ready to pounce with drool escaping from its' lips.

The only warning they got was it licking its' lips one last down before it descending upon them.

The sound of terror filled screams and flesh tearing echo into the woods.

* * *

 _Kouh Park_

Shirone will admit it, this is the worst mission yet

After she left, she quickly found Issei in his little date. Surprisingly, it was quite normal considering it was him that was leading. Almost nothing perverted occurred other than him taking sneaking glances at Yuuma's breast. They soon stopped at the center of the park near a large fountain. Where Shirone concealed herself above a tree.

"Issei would you do me a favor?" Yuuma asks him.

'Oh man, what is it. A first kiss. Fondle her breast. Be her first!?' Issei thought perversely

"Of course!"

"Would you die for me?" Getting a confusing look from him as he tried to understand what he just heard

"Huh, could you repeat that?" He asked uncertainly

Yuuma smirked sadistically, "I said, would you die for me." Before he could ask she jump high into the air as she suddenly transformed

Her outfit change into that of a dominatrix which barely covered her body. Issei was either shocked or too focused on her new outfit. Shirone, however, was not and prepared herself to save him.

However, the appearance of a magical circle with the Gremory seal stopped both in their tracks. From it came Rias Gremory.

"What's going on here?" Rias look at her surrounding, her eyes landing between Issei and Raynare.

"R-r-rias…senpai." Issei was too bewildering to form any sentences.

Hearing her name, Rias shifted her eyes to him, "Hello Issei-kun, I suppose you're the one that summoned me."

"W-wha…summon?"

Letting out a small giggle, "Yes, summon. Look into your back pocket." Issei did so fetching out a piece of paper showing a similar magical circle printed on it

"I'll explain later after I deal with this crow." She unleashes her power trying to intermediate Raynare, who didn't seem bothered by it

Twirling her spear around allowing the tip to rest on her shoulder "Hoh, I didn't expect the Gremory bitch arriving so soon."

Moving so that she stood between Raynare and Issei, "You can thank Issei-kun here for having a summoning contract with him. It activated once he realized that his life was endangered." She finishes

"Lucky him, while it's still early, I don't think my master would complain if I kill you here and now, you red-haired devil trash." Raynare extended her wings out, taking off into the air

"Devil, what does she mean?" He asked as his knees collapse under him, unable to understand the events that were occurring

Rias smiled at him, "As I said, I'll explain later. Just stay put and don't move. I'll be done with her shortly." Issei was about to speak but stopped when he saw a pair of bat-like wings coming out of her back before she took off into the air.

Seeing her chance, Shirone was about to take Issei away from here but stopped. Her ears twitched, sensing two more magical presences appearing nearby. Like her, they were concealing their powers, but she could still detect them through her Senjutsu. Using sonido, she reappeared on a tree above the two. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Akeno and Kiba Yuuto hiding behind a tree not too far away from their king.

Kiba Yuuto, the Prince of Kouh Academy and Knight to Rias Gremory, a handsome young man with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a mole under his left eye. He wore the customary male uniform of Kouh Academy without the black blazer, leaving him in his short-sleeved white shirt with a black ribbon, black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Shirone silently clicked her teeth in aggravation, at the sight of Gremory's entire peerage being here. She was given explicit orders to prioritize Issei's safety. While she could use sonido to escape with him. His body wouldn't be able to handle such forces. Leaving her to hope that an opening would soon reveal itself.

Rias and Raynare continued their aerial battle with one another. Spears of light were tossed and Rias's infamous Power of Destruction was fired in return. Resulting in the destruction of the park from their clash. Issei couldn't keep up with their fight as they move to fast for a normal person to follow

Raynare crashed into the ground leaving behind a small crater. Recovering just in time to see Rias firing another attack straight at her. Reacting quickly, she used her wings to evade the attack seeing that her previous spot was reduced to dust. She flew into the trees hoping to lost her within the foliage. But Rias would allow it, as she gathered her Power of Destruction into a ball and releasing it.

Multiple blasts showered down forcing Raynare to swerved around the trees, using them to take most of the blasts. Managed to escape the carnage, she arrived at their original spot, smirking at the quivering Issei. Seeing her chance, she threw her spear at him.

Issei finally seeing the danger was too late to react, fortunately for him, somebody did. Rias landed in front him summoning a barrier between them. The spear shattered against the shield, but Raynare was not deterred from this. Taking to the sky, she formed dozens of spears of light around her. Seeing what she was about to do, Rias expanded her barrier. Raynare lowered her hand letting the spears rain down upon the two.

Rias poured more of her power into the barrier repealing the unending assault. Raynare continues firing her spears, seeing who would win this battle of attrition.

Feeling that her magical power was quickly depleting, Raynare stopped her barrage and decided to dive towards them. Seeing her approach, Rias manages to fire another blast towards the fallen angel. But Raynare was able to dodge the attack, using her speed to get behind the devil.

Issei crossed his arms in front of him, "Stop, Yuuma!" His plea falling into deaf ears

As she was about to stab her spear into him, she sensed Rias launching another attack. Her smile widened, using all the strength in her wings she manages to lift herself into the air, narrowingly dodging the attack. Due to Rias missing her intended target, Issei saw the chaotic attack heading to him.

Time slowed down as his life flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly painfully waiting for the unbearable pain hoping that he wouldn't die.

But it never came as he heard some kind of static sound. He slowly opened his eyes looking at the persons' back who protected him, their white-cloaked waving behind. In front of them was a small piece of paper hanging in the air, absorbing Rias's attack. But was left stumped when he saw the pair of cat tails and ears.

Once done, Shirone snatched the piece of paper, pulling it into her sleeve. Rias eyes slightly widened at the newcomer, as she wasn't suspecting someone to interfere.

Undeterred she stepped forward, "Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?"

"My name is Yang. And I am under no obligation to answer to you, Gremory. My business lies with the Issei Hyoudou. Now return to your little fight with the fallen angel." Rias grew slightly annoyed at her careless dismissal

"Who is your master?"

"Did your brain go into your boobs, figure it out." Allowing cat tails to wave lazily in front of her.

"I wouldn't make such insults especially when your trespassing on devil's territory, you stray pussy cat," Rias growled out

"Better than being a leathered freak."

This caused Rias's anger to spike, "Such a filthy mouth you have but that to be expected from an uncivilized animal." She retorted

"If you consider false beauty and politeness as civil than I'm proud of being one."

Rias let out a small growl which Shirone ignored. Choosing to instead to focus on her ward. At first, he noticed the porcelain cat mask, but his eyes dropped seeing her voluptuous figure before staring at her boobs. Shirone grew agitated at his action, "We're leaving." That was Isseis' only warning before he was picked up like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, let go of me!" Shirone tuned him out and was about to leave but was stopped when she felt a sharpen edge, "Put him down," Kiba ordered with his sword drawn pressing firmly against her neck

"Ara ara looks at the stray cat. Animals like you should listen to your betters. If not then I suppose I could discipline you." Akeno hovered above, sensually licking her lips. Shirone could smell the scent of ozone rising from her with Akeno's hand crackled with lightning

"Hey! Don't ignore me," Raynare shouted annoyed by the fact everyone chose to forget her

Rias turned her attention at the fallen, staring coldly at her as a dangerous crimson aura surrounded her, "Shut up," She said sending her Power of Destruction toward the fallen

Raynare was shocked at the speed of the attack that was far greater than the previous ones. She was too late to react as it finally reached her. She felt her body being disintegrated as she let out a blood-curdling scream, leaving behind a few strands of black feathers.

This leads to Shirone current predicament. Surrounded by devils with Issei still resisting against her grip. While they didn't pose much of a threat to her it became slightly harder with her struggling passenger.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to help you. These three are devils and just like your little girlfriend, they are targeting you." She reasoned making him stop

"What that can't be true!?" He shouted

"It is true Issei-kun. Other than you two, everybody here is a devil." As Kiba and Rias revealed their own pair of bat wings

Issei was shocked at this revelation as he couldn't comprehend that the two Onee-sama were devils. "Are you two succubuses?" was the first question that came out from his mind

Akeno and Rias giggled at his comment, "No Issei-kun, we're not succubuses but thank you for the compliment." Akeno said

"What do you want from me?"

"Issei-kun, if you are to pledge your allegiance to me, then I can promise that your deepest desire will be fulfilled." Rias smile as she received the perfect reaction

"Even my dream to become the Harem King!" Issei face morph into his usual perverted grin

"You can have all the women you want and maybe Rias and I would become part of your little harem." Akeno teased

"Don't be a fool. You'll become nothing more than a slave in all but name. You will lose your freedom and become a dog to her. And once she grows bored of you then she'll just dispose of you like a broken toy." Shirone warned throwing Issei out of him perverted thoughts

"Don't worry, the house of Gremory are well known for treating their servants like family. I promise you that no harm will be fall before you under our care." Rias defended herself even though she knew what Shirone said was true for many of the high-class devils in the underworld

"I'll do it! If it means that I can become harem king then that's fine by me!" Without an ounce of hesitation, he accepted Rias's deal

"Idiot, don't you know what you are asking for!" Shirone exclaimed trying to stop his reckless decision. How she wanted the wipe that smug look the Gremory face was becoming more enticing

"Shut up, you're not stopping me from becoming the harem king! Once I become a devil, I'll smash that stupid mask of yours. Let's see how strong you are once I tie you down and plow you until you're just screaming my name out." He shouted

The lust in his eyes was practically palpable disturbing Shirone greatly. She wanted to castrate him and stuff his dick down his throat. The smug look on the others only added fuel to the fire. At this point, she wanted to finish her mission and leave the sack of shit behind.

Rias expression turned serious as she addressed the disguised Shirone, "You heard his answer, I order you by the name of Gremory that you release Issei Hyoudou immediately. You will also be brought in for questioning as you are trespassing on devil grounds." Rias ordered

Having enough of her smug at, "No, I won't. Or did you forget that one of your clauses strictly forbids you from collecting any peerage members within the city." Shirone pointed out thinking that would stop her advances

Rias didn't seem threatened but smiled as she began to collect her power. Seeing their king power rising, Akeno form was enveloped by a yellowish aura as lightning was being discharged around her. With Kiba pressing his sword tighter against Shirone neck.

"Then we'll be sure to leave no witnesses." Rias simply stated as an orb of her power formed on her palm

Shirone didn't feel threatened by the show of force nor for the fact, a sword was dangerously close to cutting her neck. Instead, she focused her attention on escaping from this nonsense as she slowly reached into her pouch to her sealing tags.

As this was happening, Issei came up with a brilliant plan upon seeing the waving cat tails. If the anime he watched were true, then her tails must be very sensitive when grabbed, doubled for his 'savior'.

Without thinking, he grabbed both of them with his hands, the effects were immediate as he heard a surprised gasp. Seeing that it was working he began to play with them as he felt her body stiffen under him. Thinking that she would collapse from the pleasure that he was giving her, he intensified his foreplay.

However, anime does not translate into reality. The reason for Shirone's reaction was not from pleasure but anger. When she felt him grabbed her tails and play with them, she instantly knew his intention. True, that her tails were quite sensitive, but only a handful of people could get 'that' kind of reaction from her and Issei was not one of them.

Rias along with her peerage were amused at Issei plan, thinking that results would be the same. Shirone's body shook in anger, Issei mistaken her rage for excitement but his actions were stopped when he felt his body being lifted. Shirone tossed his body like a ragdoll into the unsuspecting knight. Unprepared, Kiba dropped his sword as he was forced to catch him. The force causing them to tumble to ground atop one another.

A sky blue aura consumed Shirone's form with her power being unleashed

"You Bastard!"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Holy shit, I honestly never thought that I would get this far for my first fanfic, but thank you for the support. Again, I'm sorry for not posting sooner but my school takes top priority and I honestly never thought so many people would actually read my shit. This is nothing more of a hobby that I like to do in my spare time.**

 **I didn't realize that Issei is OOC until someone pointed it out. But there's a reason for me making him such. I HATE ISSEI HYOUDOU CHARACTER. Stop thinking about Boobs and fucking get on with the fight. Back when I first watching anime, I watch the hell out of dxd and used to love his character, but looking back I don't see the appeal. Sure, I understand that he's the comedic relief for the show, but when it comes to the fights then take it seriously. As much I love seeing the fanservice and all the waifus, I would like for the show to be a little serious now and again.**

 **Most of the girls, I have no problem with and I pretty sure all of them are waifu material. Hence the pairing that I made for my OC. But I wanted to write bashing fanfic so just live with it. If you have a problem of how I want to bash my characters then go to some other bashing fanfic, that appeals to you.**

 **But I will have to admit that he was right when he pointed out that Issei is too easy to bash because of how he is portrayed, so I promise to cut him some slack and focus on bashing other characters. Remember, this is my first fanfic so I'm still trying to figure out my writing style. Please be patient with me**

 **Now as I promise from my last chapter, the Lists:**

 **Top Ten :** **This is will update as the story progress**

 **1)Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis**

 **2)The Hindu Trimurti: Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva**

 **3)Indra, Amaterasu**

 **4)Driag, Albion (Both before they were turned into Sacred Gear), Inari**

 **5)Kaname Ryougi, Thor Hades,**

 **6)Sirzech, Ajuka, Yasaka (When she's in Kyoto), Rivezim**

 **7) Odin, Zeus**

 **8)Ra, Yasaka (Outside of Kyoto)**

 **9)Typhon**

 **10)Fenrir, Fafnir, Crom, Tiamat**

 **Since my fanfic is really Youkai center, I wanted to boost Yasaka's abilities so that she's equal when facing someone like Sirzech and Ajuka. As stated, she can only do so when she's in Kyoto and cannot fight both at the same time.**

 **OC Abilities and Gear** **– Up for updates as story progresses**

 **Armor**

 **1) Fate GO: Kiritsugu Emiya (mixed between ascension 1 and 3)**

 **2)Black Bodysuit- final layer of defense before skin,**

 **a) Similar design of Halo's Spartan IV titanium woven under suit, but magically enchanted**

 **Weapons/Equipment:**

 **1)Mechanical arm**

 **a) cover with magical runes to allow greater durability and can conduct magical energy exceptionally well.**

 **2)Tonfas - Inspired by Teslad Aoi (Freezing: read the manga don't watch the anime)**

 **a) Concealed form - looks like large bracelets**

 **b) combat mode - large blades forms with handles**

 **3)Talisman (Sealing tag) pouch**

 **a) defensive and versatile**

 **b) located on right thigh**

 **4)Knife Pouch – Knifes used by Sakayu Izayoi (Touhou Project)**

 **a) located on left thigh**

 **b) Can hold up to 20 knives( Didn't want to be like Sakayu's where she can literally summon an infinite number of knives)**

 **Magical Abilities**

 **1)Spatial Distortion Magic**

 **2)Ice/Water**

 **3)Lightning**

 **4)Enchantment/Sealing**

 **5)Basic Healing**

 **3)Shadow manipulation**

 **a)Can be use as a form of teleportation**

 **b) Meld with shadow**

 **c)Shadow clones – Unlike Naruto's shadow clone jutsu where he can summon hundreds at a time. Kaname is limited to only 5. Explained later**

 **Physical Abilities/Other Skills**

 **1)Super Speed via Sonido**

 **2)Extreme Durability**

 **3)Assassination/Infiltration**

 **4)Weapons Master-**

 **a)Prefers to use Tonfas and Spear**

 **Seals**

 **1)Magical seals - Pentagram**

 **a)5 seals in total**

 **2)Necklace**

 **a) conceals his true form**

 **Familiars**

 **1)Shadow Wolves (pack leader Kurogiri). I used Kurogiri's name from My Hero Academia because his name literally translates to "Black Fog" which in my mind fits for a shadow wolf**

 **a) 24 in total**

 **b) Kurogiri= high tier-ultimate class devil (ex. Grayfia=high tier – ultimate class devil). Every other wolf=high tier high class devil (ex. Rias and Sona = high tier high class devil. Riser Phenex = mid tier high class devil)**

 **c) As shown he could be used as a scout for he can replay any of its memory and move through shadows**

 **I'll try my best to limit his abilities to the one I listed already, so that he doesn't appear to be to OP without a reason. I will post this list now and again after significant additions to the story. DUE NOTE, that I've already thought out the utilities to most of his abilities, so it's won't be like I'm pulling this out of my ass every time he fights**

 **Please continue reading, Review, and See Ya**


	4. Chapter 4: Kouh Part 4

Chapter 4: Kouh Part 4

Rias always get she wanted.

Whether it be toys, land, or servants. It didn't matter as nobody would question an heiress to the House of Gremory. For they had everything one could ever desire.

Possessing wealth that many of the lesser houses envied.

Power and prestige that others sought for.

Even having one of their own that not only took the mantle of Lucifer but is recognized as one of the Top Ten

There is no exaggeration to say that their influence expands throughout the entire underworld.

No one could deny that her house stands at the top. Those who foolishly resist will eventually submit. In Rias's mind, she was untouchable and she always gets what she wanted. For she was Gremory.

The moment she learns that Issei Hyoudou could potentially hold a powerful sacred gear within him. She knew that she had to make him one of her cute little servants. Believing that he is the key to her freedom from her dreaded fiancé. The thought of marrying such a vile man sickens her. He was nothing more than a playboy who wanted to add her to his little collection.

She would never accept such things.

So, when Issei summoned her, she was internally beaming with pride. Her fight with the fallen angel only served to cement his undying loyalty to her. Add his dream of becoming the harem king will be yet another means to keep him under her grasp.

Truly, Issei Hyoudou was the most gullible human she has ever known

When the fallen rushed towards him, she knew this was her chance. She knew that the fallen angel would dodge her attack, but there was a purpose to it. For when she reincarnates him, he will not blame her for 'accidentally' killing him. All his anger and hatred would be directed to the fallen angels. While he would shower her with gratitude and servitude. Oh, she could've stopped it from happening in the first place, but he didn't need to know that. So, when the crow did as she predicted, her excitement almost became uncontainable as there was nothing to stop her plan from being completed.

But everything was ruined by a certain pussy cat. At first, she was surprised that a flimsy piece of paper was able to stop her attack. But that surprise quickly turned into agitation. Someone had the gall to interfere with her plan was unacceptable. When her attack was fully absorbed she finally saw the culprit.

'So, Sona was right. Hmph, I was expecting more.' Rias thought.

The cat's magical powers are only half that compares to her.

That flea-infested feline dared get in her way infuriated her. Killing that fallen did help her vent some of that anger out, but it wasn't enough. Only when seeing her being surrounded by her faithful servants that her mood improved.

Throughout their conversation, she found that her name was Yang. Though that didn't matter as her anger returned at her dismissive attitude. How dare an uncivilized animal show her such a disrespectful attitude. She wanted nothing more than to turn her into dust. Though seeing Issei grabbing her tails was such an amusement. She was forced to withhold her laughter as it was unbecoming of someone of her status. Oh yes, she heard about the sensitivity of a youkai's animal features and how her fellow devils would play within the bedroom. So, the expectation of Yang collapsing into a gasping mess would surely knock her down a peg or two.

But her expectations quickly crumble seeing Yang throw Issei into her knight.

"You Bastard!" Yang exclaimed

As soon as the blue aura enveloped Yang's body was when Rias felt as if a mountain has been placed upon her shoulders. She wasn't alone as her servants were also forced to brace themselves if they didn't want to start kissing the ground. She grossly underestimated Yang's power as it began to even surpass her own with no end in sight.

With each passing, second, the strain became too much as her knees buckle from the pressure. But even with such circumstances, Rias's greed began to show itself. If she could persuade her into becoming one of her servants than her freedom was all but guaranteed. Her thought was interrupted when Yang march towards the fear-stricken Issei and proceeded to lifts him up by his neck.

"How dare you touch my tails! Did you really believe that would work? Were you thinking that I'll be embarrassed just because you touch my tails? Do you!" She tightened her grip forcing out a painful grunt from him

"You are lucky that I can't hurt you right now. So, remember this you piece of shit. The next time you touch my tails I'll snap both your arms off and shove them up your ass and down throat. Got it!" She shouted getting him to nod fearfully.

"Good, now lights out." She finishes by knocking him out with a simple tap to the temple.

With Issei unconscious, she tosses him onto her shoulders and a teleportation circle appears beneath her. Though with the crushing presence gone Rias and her peerage took action Kiba is the first as he whipped his sword around to her neck. With the crushing presence gone, Rias and her peerage took action. Shirone simple ducked from his attack, but he shifted his momentum so that his sword was bearing down on her.

Shirone only stepped to the side allowing the sword to cut through the ground. Stomping her foot down forcing the blade to sink deeper into the dirt. Kiba's eyes widened at the sudden action with him failing to pull his weapon free. Shirone let out a kick straight into his stomach that sent Kiba flying back into a tree.

Shirone then jumped into the air dodging a blast courtesy from Rias. Her ears picked up the sound of crackling thunder coming from above. She gracefully twisted her body to allow a bolt of lightning to narrowingly miss her. Looking towards the source she could see Akeno, who transformed into her miko outfit, smiling down at her. Landing like a cat, she dodged once again as both Rias and Akeno began to fire off their attack.

Shirone calmly swerved around every attack sent at her; taking extra precaution to make sure none would come too close to her passenger. To her, their attacks were so slow to what she was used too.

' _This is getting annoying._ ' Shirone groaned internally

This little skirmish was nothing compare to her sparring session with either her sister or father. While she was using as little energy as possible to dodge their attack. The same thing couldn't be said about Akeno and Rias. Akeno's lightning was indeed devastating yet her strategy was to recklessly fire it off and overpower her target. Rias was no better as she followed a similar mindset as her queen.

"Stay still, you damn cat!" Rias shouted charging her Power of Destruction once again.

Flipping backwards to avoid a bolt of lightning, "Are you stupid. Who would do that in a fight?" Shirone retorted

Placing herself behind her, "Ara ara, what a sharp tongue you have. Let me discipline you!" Akeno followed her king and was prepared to fire along with her

Shirone stared at their attacks without an ounce of fear. She casually reaches into her sealing pouch, pulling out five talismans and form a protective dome around her. As the two chaotic attacks converge an explosion followed forth.

Rias and Akeno lowered their guard. Confident that with their combined efforts their assailant was severely cripple for they poured almost all their energy into that attack. Hidden within the dust, Shirone's barrier firmly held in defiance. She knew that beyond the smoke of debris, rock, and dirt they were waiting for her. What kind of patron would she be and not honor her hosts? Dropping Issei down, she steps out of the barrier to greet them.

Time to return the favor.

"My turn." Her voice serves as the only warning for the two as one sonido later, she is right above Akeno with her foot raised high into the air.

Akeno didn't even realize what happened as she only heard the sound of the static before an intense pain was felt on the top of her head courtesy of Shirone's heel. Her body hurls down to the ground with enough force that she physically bounced right back off of it. Miraculously, she remains conscious, but her body refuses to listen to her command. Once again, Rias found herself dumbfounded at how easily her queen was defeated by a single strike.

Even when facing such dire odds, Rias's avarice wouldn't leave her.

' _Her speed surpasses Kiba's, she would be perfect for a knight. Though that kick rendered Akeno to such a state, so maybe a rook. She was hired by Yasaka so maybe I could…_ ' Rias contemplated.

Shirone disappears once again, only to be right in front of the heiress with her fist cocked back. Unprepared, Rias was about to receive a gloved fist into her chest if not for Kiba's timely intervention. He charges in with a cross attack to her exposed back, but much to his frustration; Shirone flips over his attack. Continuing to jump back to gain some distance allowing Kiba time to place himself in front of his king.

Tightening his grip on his swords, "You will not harm her! As her knight, I will protect Rias-sama from all those who would harm her." Kiba shouted.

Shirone took note of the pair of swords in his hand, one was light ablaze while the other releasing a chilling mist. She knew of his sacred gear, Sword Birth, allows him to create any kind of demonic sword base on his imagination. In theory, Kiba would create a sword that could rival some of the most renown weapons. The Kusanagi no Tsurugi was the first that came to her mind. The same sword that Susanoo pulled from the corpse of the eight-headed snake, Yamato-no-Orochi. With it, one could even cut through the flesh of gods. Sword birth may be limited to its user, but the possibility was there. Sure, it may not live up to a divine sword, but it was still not something to scoff at.

But that is then not now.

Kiba began to cram as much magic that his sword could handle and crossed them over one creating a large mist. Narrowing her eyes, she waited for his next attack. She didn't wait long as the mist parted in front of her to reveal a blade's edge. Elongating her nails and she parrys it into a shower of sparks.

Undaunted, Kiba circles around her and with a mighty heave, twisting his body for more power, aim his sword at her unarmored knee. Only for it to miss as she spun her leg away. Utilizing her momentum, she arched her leg up in for a heavy strike.

"Tch," Kiba shifted his weight back narrowingly dodging her unexpected blow.

He once again used the mist to mask his retreat and begin to study her form for any weaknesses to exploit. He soon realizes that such a task isn't an easy one to accomplish. Despite her seemingly lax disposition, she was just waiting for his next move. If he doesn't fully plan out his next strategy then the cat could end him. But time was not on his side as every minute wasted his cover is slowly dispersing. At the same time, he couldn't rush in head first so he was like a rock in a hard place. Though unlike him, Shirone already plotted out her next move.

She suspected that he is used to only dealing with either stray devils or human. Forgetting the fact that he was instead facing against a youkai who are famous for their superior senses.

Guess he's overdue for an education.

This time Kiba would be on the receiving end of his trap as Shirone emerges in front of him ready to claw out his face. He didn't even hear her move let alone have enough time to bring his sword up. So he quickly jumps back to only receive a few small cuts on his chest. Seeing that the mist was more of a detriment to him, he conjures another sword; this one with the ability to control the wind. With a single swing, the area was clear of the mist revealing Shirone standing only a few meters away from him. Opening his free hand to where a sword appears he readied himself for another charge.

"Hah!" His image blurred away as he became a silver bullet. His swords parting the air as they closed on their target.

Shirone didn't move as there was no need too. In the briefest moments where the blades intersect her hand went into motion. Using her claw fingernail to intercept both blades mid-swing. It happened so fast not even Kiba saw her move. He used all his strength to overpower her, but the swords wouldn't budge. All he was rewarded was from them to rattle against the unmoving finger.

' _Impossible. She stopped my attack with just one finger_.' Kiba screamed internally. He didn't need to see her eyes to know that she was looking down at him. ' _No! Our abilities can't be this far apart, I won't believe it._ '

' _I thought only Sairorg could accomplish such a feat. That settles it I must have her. No matter the cost_!' Rias thought

"Clever move back there with the mist and all. But using hit and run tactics on a youkai, big mistake. Now, you're done." With just a flick of her finger, the blade shatters.

Planting her foot forward, she threw a punch into his stomach causing Kiba spat out a mixture of blood and spit before falling unconscious. Shirone lazily turned her head to the heiress who stepped back in fear.

"Then there was one." Her voice was bland with no hints of arrogance. Just a simple statement that was spoken. That didn't stop the fear to swell inside Rias when she knew that what she said was true.

"Do you know who I am. I am the heiress to the house of Gremory. My brother is the strongest devil alive. You wouldn't dare harm me."

To Rias's dismay, it didn't stop her. In a fit of panic, she fired off another blast which Shirone look at with complete boredom. Simply stepping to the side letting the destructive wave of energy to harmlessly pass her before continuing her approach. Rias finally ran out of space once her back hit a tree. No longer did she possess the regality of a noble. No, standing in front of her was a scared little girl quivering in fright.

"W-wait you don't have t-t-to do this. You're hired by Yasaka, right? I'll pay you double of what she is. Money, land, power, prestige, anything you want I can give it to you." Rias offered

Rias let out a small smile at Shirone's pause. Assuming that she was starting to convince her, she continued, "I-I'll even let you become one of my servants. Y-you'll be welcome in like family and can have anything you want."

Rias regain some of her intact pride as she took out a knight piece. Before she could realize, a fist embedded itself into her abdomen. She collapses to the ground in a coughing fit before she felt a strong tug on her hair. Instinctively her hands grabbed hold of Shirone's wrist as she was brought up to see the porcelain mask envelops her vision.

"What gave you the impression that I want to become a filthy devil like you. Do you believe that my loyalty can be bought? You nothing more than just a spoilt princess that hasn't experience the harshness of life. For your entire life, you haven't lifted a finger as everything was given to you on a silver platter. Even your servants were given to you. And do you think that I'll want to become something like you especially after what you devils did to my people." She said

Confused, "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Please don't tell me you have forgotten about the Nekoshou Massacre?"

Rias eye's widened in shock, "Y-y-your-" She stuttered but they both know what she meant.

"I've wasted enough time already. I'm ending this." Before she could, the day continues to be against her.

A torrent of water came out of the woods colliding into Shirone's side. Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden attack as her body being blasted away. The runes on her battle kimono flashed into existence preventing any damage. She regains her bearings followed by her stretching out her senses to find the perpetrator. Load and behold, Sona came running out followed by Tsubaki not too far behind.

Her ears perked up realizing that they didn't come alone. She spun around for a kick but to her shock, her foot seems to past through his head. In return, he threw a punch but she chose not to defend against it believing that it was an illusion. To her surprise, she felt his fist connect into her chest forcing her to skid back.

She wasn't given any rest as she spun around to stop a blade from above with her claws. Pushing back, she follows this with a kick where the swordswoman blocks with her blade. Shirone retreated to where Issei was to reevaluate the situation. Her eyes narrowed upon recognizing her attackers.

Her eyes landed on the person who managed to hit her. Standing ahead of everyone is a handsome man possessing gray hair with long bangs that reached down to his yellow eyes. He had a well-built body that was covered by a white shirt and black coat with a fur collar. Blue jeans that had knee protectors and combat boots. The smell of dog reached her nose as she realized who he was. Loup Garou, Sona's Rook, and possibly the strongest servant among her peerage

Standing to his left is a young pale skin girl with long, dark purple hair and golden eyes. Her hair is tied into a long braid by a bow with a purple skill, reaching down to her hips. On her shoulders was a black and white hood resembling a jester cap and an emerald gem at the tip. She was also wearing black elbow-length gloves covered in golden lines with gens at the back of her wrist. On her thighs were 3 black markings also having gold neon lines in its interior. Lastly, she wore a light blue dress that had slits on both sides revealing a fair portion of her thighs and toned belly. Due to the open slits, it revealed that she wasn't wearing any panty leaving only the front of the dress to hide her modesty. She was lazily holding her scythe over her shoulder with an upbeat smile on her face. She was Bennia, a first-year at Kouh Academy and Sona's knight.

On the other side was a beautiful girl with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair tied into twin tails. Her bangs reached down to her brown eyes and a single ahoge was sticking out from the top. Hidden underneath her Kouh Academy uniform was a slim figure with wide hips. Shirone recognizes her as the swordsman that she deflects indicated by the katana she wielded. Her name was Tomoe Meguri, Sona's second knight.

Standing in the center of the formation is a young man with short blond hair and gray eye. Wearing Kouh's Academy male uniform albeit, without the blazer, his sleeves are rolled up revealing how fit his form was underneath. What appears to be on his wrist was the head of some kind of dragon to what Shirone recognizes has his sacred gear. He was Saji Genshirou, Sona's pawn.

Behind him is a cute, short girl with fair skin, long brown hair in twin ponytails and green eyes. While she was wearing her school uniform what was striking about her was her striped green stockings. She was Ruruko Nimura, another one of Sona's pawn.

Serving as the last line of defense was Tsubasa Yura, Sona's second rook. A tall girl with the appearance of a tomboy with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes.

Looking further back, she saw Sona's last two servants that were busy healing Rias.

One of them was a girl had long brown hair that ends with two short braids and matching eyes, a blue headband, and a well-developed figure. Reya Kusaka, Sona's bishop

The last one was Momo Hanakai, Sona's last bishop. A young beautiful girl with white hair, that was a shade darker than hers. Her blue-green eyes were highlighted by her fair skin.

"Why are you here?"

"Your queen contacted me. She said that you were under attack and needed assistance. Now can you please tell me, what's going on?"

As if on point, Akeno slowly limp out of the crater looking as if she was about to blackout. This caused Shirone to click her tongue in annoyance as she thought her previous attack would be enough to finish her.

She underestimated Akeno's rook abilities.

Seeing her fellow queen form, Tsubaki quickly placed her arm over her shoulder and help her back to the others.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked

"I'll…I'll be fine," Akeno responded with labored breath

Reya once again casts a healing spell on her causing Akeno to relax as the pain began to lessen. "Thank you." Akeno gratefully said

Seeing that her queen is being attended to she turns her attention to Shirone, "In the name of Gremory, you are hereby arrested for attacking an heiress to one of the 72 pillars and being affiliated with the Stray Cat, Kuroka. Surrender peacefully and no harm will befall upon you," She said with authority befitting of her position

Shirone placed her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Funny how just moments ago you were about to weep like a scared little girl. And now you honestly think you have a chance against me just because your fellow devil with her slaves came to save your ass."

"Hey, we're not slaves!"

"Take back what you said about Buchou!"

A string of refutes was screamed at her to which she ignored. Only focusing on Rias's maddening expression to her amusement. Her tails didn't hide this fact as they swayed with more fervor as it reflected her mood. Rias seem to figure this out and lashes out with a blast of her power. Shirone simply moved her head to the side.

"Now you're resorting to a temper tantrum. What's next, a diaper change?" Shirone sarcastically said

Stomping her foot, "Enough! I will not accept this disrespect from a filthy animal like you. Now turn yourself in and release your barrier on my servant!" Rias screamed

Deciding to step in, "Rias, what's going?" Sona questioned

"Not now Sona!"

Seeing that her fellow devil wouldn't answer her she decided to instead address the person in question, "Who are you and what are you doing in this city?"

"You may call me Yang. I was ordered to stop Issei Hyoudou's death at the hands of the fallen. However, Issei conveniently used a summoning paper to summon Rias. She confronted the fallen angel, Raynare. After their little 'fight'," using air quotations, "one of her attacks missed and was about to hit Issei. That's when I decided to intervene, saving his life." Shirone finished retelling her story

Placing her hand on her hip, "Yang-san, if Rias was doing nothing by fulfilling her agreement then why did you attack her and her peerage?"

Narrowing her eyes, "Under normal circumstances, yes. But her servants were lying in wait the entire time. Instead of helping their king they stayed hidden. For the record, they attack me first, I was only defending myself."

Snapping her head towards Rias, "Rias! I warned you this would happen. Do you have any idea what you've done!" Sona screams out as she marches right in front of her.

"Don't believe a word she says Sona. That fallen angel was stronger than she looked. I ordered my peerage to wait for an opening to save Issei-kun." Rias defended herself

Shirone eyebrow rose, "Does that mean that the great and powerful heiress of the Gremory family couldn't match against a 2-winged fallen?"

Wisely, Rias ignored her insult, "Sona, we can discuss this later. Help me retrieve Issei-kun and I'll make due on our agreement." Rias ordered with her once again summoning her Power of Destruction.

"Rias, for once in your life think of the consequences! She works directly for Yasaka-sama, if we continue to impede in her duties then there's no telling what will happen to us." She tried to reason with her friend hoping that it would stop any bloodshed

"Sona, if you want your dream to come true then stop arguing." Rias adamantly said

"Give me one good reason why I should risk my peerage for you?" Sona question

"Don't be naïve. You of all people should know that for your dream to come true you need a lot of support Without my family's connections and influence you will never gain any tractions in the council. You of all people should know how stubborn they can be." Rias said

As much Sona hates to admit it, she was right. Even the peerage system took centuries to adapt to devil society. The only reason it succeeds was that the risk of extinction was too great. Still,

As much Sona hates to admit it, she was right. Even the peerage system took centuries to adapt to devil society. The only reason it did was because of the risk of extinction was very real. Without any real support from a high standing family such as her then she can forget about her school. Still, she is forced to face a dilemma once more because of Rias. The benefits she would get out of the deal were too good to pass up.

"Sona-sama," She was knocked out of her internal struggle by her queen, who had a concerned look on her face.

Signing, "We have no choice," she begrudgingly said, "We are already past the point of return."

"Hai," Tsubaki's hesitation was heard in her voice

"Are you sure that is what you want. Even with your servants, you can't beat me," Shirone said in an attempt to dissuade Sona from an unwinnable battle

Sona's silence was all she needed to know. Seeing that a fight was unavoidable, Shirone got in her stance and in response, the devils readied themselves in return.

Addressing her queen, "Akeno, are you ready?"

"Hold on, almost…there!" Reya exclaimed. Akeno gave a quick thanks and nodded towards her king

Nodding her head in return, "Sona let's finished her off."

"What can you tell me about her?" Sona inquired

"Her speeds exceed that of Kiba with the strength to back it up. She is also proficient in sealing through the use of her talismans. One could even absorb my attack, but who knows what else she has."

"Anything else?" Sona' answer was Rias shaking her head

The information was too short for Sona liking but she had to make do, "Loup, Bennia, Tomoe, Ruruko, Tsubasa engage her. Saji and Tsubaki stay back." She ordered

Creating a telepathic link, " _Momo and Reya figure a way to break her barrier. Once you do, teleport out of here. We'll try to distract her as long as we can, but I doubt you'll have very much time_."

"Right!"

Loup was the first one to reach her, unleashing a fury of punch and kicks. Shirone did her best to dodge or parry his attacks but was forced to deal with his intangibility which created openings around her guard. In doing so, gave Bennia and Tomoe chances to exploit these holes. Even with their enhanced speed, they were still inferior compared to Shirone's as she disappears with a few bursts of sonidos, leaving only afterimages.

However, for each time she retreated, Rias, Akeno, and Sona would rain down their attacks. Rias's living to her name as Crimson-haired Ruin Princess used her Power of Destruction obliterated everything it touches. Water and Lightning working in tandem creating a deadly combination forcing Shirone to constantly move. But she wasn't going to stand there and take it. She fires off bolts of senjutsu powered fireballs. But she was thwarted at every turn by Tsubaki.

For each fireball she fired, they would be deflected back due to Tsubaki's sacred gear, Mirror Alice. With the ability to reflect any attack at its user with double the force. Shirone's firefight only serves to give the other enough time to reengage her. But somewhere along the line, they decided to stop holding back.

Bennia spun in the air before bringing her scythe downward. Shirone immediately brought her hand up to block the incoming attack. Her steel-like claws easily stopped Bennia's scythe but out of instinct, she brought her other hand up to stop another attack on her flank. Her eyes widened at the second Bennia, who annoyingly cocked her head to the side.

She quickly pushed them back to twist her body to deliver a kick behind her stopping Tomoe's blade mid-swing followed by another kick to her chest causing her to stumble back. Seeing his chance, Loup emerges from the ground, his fist coated in flames ready to deliver a devastating punch to Shirone's stomach. He wasn't the only one, Tsubasa came charging in as her foot is set to break her spine. She then noticed that two more Bennias appearing right on top of her blocking any exit.

Shirone remained calmed despite her predicament, with a small burst of power successfully pushing them back. Loup was blinded by the sudden release of power but chose to lash out with a blind haymaker. Shirone kicked herself slightly off the ground and twisted her body. In doing so, the flaming fist harmlessly sailed past her. At the same time, brought her arm in for an uppercut straight to his chin.

Realizing that he can still interact with any physical object despite him being intangible, she coated her fist with senjutsu. Senjutsu being a combination of both nature energy and her life force, her soul, it gives her a tremendous boost in power. As a bonus, it grants her a somewhat limited ability to interact those within the spiritual plane. Even if Loup was still untouchable, he can't protect his soul.

She's yet to have mastered the space-time aspects of it like her father and sister, but it got the results that she wanted. A solid hit on him. His shock expression was amusing to see, but there's was no time to celebrate as Tsubasa and Tomoe continued with their pincer attack

Slamming her hands on the ground, she spun herself around with her legs extended out.

"Gah!" Tomoe, being the closest, was unable to put her guard and screamed in pain as the armored heel hit her on the side. Sending her flying a few meters back.

Tsubasa was more fortunate with her bringing her arms up just in time. But she let out a grunt in exertion at the strength behind Shirone's attack. Using this opportunity, Shirone wrapped both her tails around the rook's ankle, pulling her leg from under her.

Tsubasa gasped at the sudden weightlessness before she cried out in pain. In a show of flexibility and power, Shirone twirled her body so that her other foot was coming straight down on her stomach. Thanks to Shirone previously tapping into her senjutsu, she used that power to make sure that she stays down. The ground splintered underneath Tsubasa who couldn't take the pain any longer and blacked out.

Seeing her state, Bennia created more clones of herself until a dozen clones were encircling around Shirone. Six covered the ground while the other halt hovered above her. Sona raises her hand where a magic circle formed along with it a water dragon was formed. It had its mouth wide open with the intent to tear Shirone in half. However, Shirone looks lazily upon the dragon before reaching into her pouch, pulling out a similar-looking talisman.

To everyone shock, other than Rias and Akeno, the menacing water dragon capable of destroying their entire school within seconds was simply absorbed into the piece of paper. But this was what Sona wanted to happen and quickly got to work.

With the area being soaked with her previous attacks, she intentionally created the perfect battlefield for her. She commanded the water to converge around Shirone's legs encasing them in a dome. Behind her mask, Shirone eye's widened in shock as she was effectively imprisoned from the waist down.

Saji finally saw his chance. His sacred gear sent out a glowing blue line which coiled itself around their assailant's arms. A smile grew on his face as he felt a surge of power came rushing through his sacred gear and into himself.

He shifted his eyes towards his king and as if knowing what he was thinking sent a small nod.

His smile widening, "Promotion to Queen!"

He felt his strength quadruple thanks to the four pawns within him. Using his increase strength to tighten his grip on his sacred gear to ensure that she doesn't move.

"Now!"

On command, the dozen Bennias eagerly rushed forward with their scythes. To their satisfaction, they weren't met with an afterimage but the similar resistance of flesh. The scythes slicing through her neck, shoulder, arms, and some even cutting her legs. Shirone wanted to scream out in agony but with her vocal cords were severed. All she could do was let out little more than the sounds of gurgling blood.

Akeno and Rias followed up by firing both their power. Lightning and the Power of Destruction greeted their target at the same time resulting in a large dust cloud to form. All waited with bated breath for the dust to settle. Once it did, they could see the battered form of Shirone lying on the ground.

"She's finished. There no way she could survive such an attack. Now, how about you give some good news, Sona."

Creating a communication circle, "Momo, Reya, how's the barrier?"

" _We aren't even close in breaking it, let alone learning how this thing works. This is not like any youkai barrier we've seen in any textbooks back in the Underworld_." Reya responded back

"That barrier can't be that powerful," Rias said in annoyance

Responding, " _The problem is that not the power, but its function. Most barriers created by devils are like one way current solely relying on the user's magical energy. But this one utilizes a positive feedback loop. From what we could gather, not only is it power by the caster, but it constantly absorbing the natural energy surrounding it_."

"That impossible. Nature energy is highly volatile and anyone who uses it will go mad from all the malice of the world. Just look at what happen to Kuroka." Sona said with a bit of skepticism

Momo choosing to answer, " _That's we thought too until we saw this. These tags are constantly gathering natural energy and purifying it. Like a filtration system. In theory, once it is activated, it could go on forever_."

"Is there a way to interrupt the flow or destroyed the barrier itself?" Sona questions

" _Maybe. We don't know yet. As for the second part, even with our most powerful attacks combine we wouldn't even be able to put a dent in it,"_ Reya answers

Turning her head to the werewolf, "Loup can you use your intangibility to simply bring Hyoudou-san out?"

"It's not that simple. I'm not turning myself intangible but instead 'diluting my existence'. It a special ability that we werewolves call **Existence Dilution**. Our intangibility derives from how much we are willing to erase our existence. I can even turn myself invisible if I want too. But I can only do this to myself and I can't do it to others." Loup informed

Choosing to step in, "If such a terrifying ability exists, then why haven't I heard about it." Rias questioned prospecting the notion of recruiting one

"It's a secret that is long kept by my people. Even if I'm Sona-sama servant, I will not divulge the secret." Loup growled out fully aware of what the Gremory heiress wanted

Signing, "Well there is no need to rush. I've waited this long so waiting a little longer couldn't hurt." Rias conceited

Rias walked towards the edge of the crater to see Shirone's bloody form. Rias could see that her battle kimono was in ruins with one of the sleeves being completely gone revealing a charred arm. She was mildly surprised at the condition of the body thinking that most of it would've been disintegrated.

"She's dead."

Rias focused her attention on the little grim reaper, "How certain are you?"

Raising her scythe in front of her, "This scythe carries a deadly curse. Any wounds that I afflict never heal. Whether it is naturally or by magic it doesn't matter. It can only be lifted if I will it to or the scythe is destroyed."

Raising her eyebrow in fascination, "A terrify power. Sona will be a difficult opponent when we face each other at the Rating Games."

"Count on it! And you're falling behind Beni-hime." Bennia teased with a condescending smile.

Unfazed by the reaper's taunt, "Well, maybe not much longer." Rias made her way down towards the down Shirone getting a question look from the grim reaper.

Sona, who was listening in, stared at her friend questionably, "What are you doing Rias?"

"Reaping the spoils."

"Rias! Don't even think about it! Issei was bad enough but resurrecting her is even worse!" Sona finally decided to put her foot down wanting to stop her friend's madness.

"Don't worry Sona. I'll have my brother ask MacGregor to alter her memories a bit." Rias's reassurance finally caused Sona to snap.

Sona rush down into the crater, placing herself between Rias and her prize, "That enough! I've already help far more than I should have! If you do this I will tell Kisaragi-san. The consequence be damn along with our deal!" Sona snapped with her magic ready to go.

But Rias was unfazed as she begins to channel her magical powers, "Don't stop me Sona. You've already played a huge part in all this, so you might as well just let me reincarnate that feline and be done with it."

The two kings stared each other down waiting for either one of them to back down. But neither one of them weren't going to give in. Seeing their kings argue each of the remaining servants was about to aid their respective king.

 _Clap, Clap, Clap_

The sound of clapping stopped everyone in their tracks. They searched for the source but found nothing.

"Nyahaha~."

A burst of ringing laughter caused everyone's head to snap at the source. Their eyes widening while some even dropped their jaws in shock. Standing there, leaning against a tree, was the same person that it took all of their power just to put a scratch on. They may not be able to see it, but they knew that there was a smug look under that damn mask of hers.

"Nyaha, that was a nice light show you guys put up." She joked

Rias was the first to recover, "How! If you're there then explain that!" She pointed accursedly at the down 'Shirone'

Underneath her mask, her Cheshire smile grew wider. Raising her hand with her thumb and middle finger pressed together

 _*Snap*_

Almost immediately, the body dispersed into white rose petals, "Just a simple illusion."

"When did you do it!" Sona questioned

Shrugging her shoulders, "Shouldn't you be asking whether or not I'm here. Better yet, if Hyoudou-san and I are even here." Shirone took satisfaction at the heiresses' panic looks.

Narrowing his eyes, "Liar." Loup counter, flicking his nose to emphasize his point

Crossing her arms, "Party pooper. Can't let a girl have some fun." Shirone responded in a hurt tone

"Enough! I grow tired of this charade. Just give up already, you can't win." Rias proclaimed

This snapped Shirone back into reality as expression turned serious, reevaluating her situation. She already toyed with them long enough and her father is probably wondering what is taking her so long. This was her first real mission, one she has no intention of failure. If she did, Kuroka will never let her live it down. On top of that, her father would punish severely. Just thinking about it sends a shiver down her spine at just remembering the last time it happened.

Signing, "I guess you're right, these games are getting boring. So why not take it up a few notches," She stated calmly causing everyone to look at her in confusion

But Loup wasn't fooled as he knew throughout the entire fight, she wasn't even taking them seriously. Hell, he bet that she doesn't see anyone here as a threat. Add to the fact that she could still tough despite him being intangible placed her as the single greatest threat he has ever faced.

If they become even the slightest bit careless then it was over for them.

Seeing that another fight was going to happen, Ruruko decided it was a better time than any.

"Promotion to que-,"

* * *

Pawns

The weakest pieces in chess. Tools used as sacrificial lambs to advance the stronger pieces. This idea was reflected by many who wish to use them. None more so, than the devils that thrived in such actions.

But by some, they are considered the most dangerous. In a rating game, a single pawn could turn the tide of the battle in their master's favor. For they had one unique ability, Promotion.

Devils knew this.

Shirone definitely knew this.

For when she heard Ruruko beginning mutter those words, she took action. She disappeared from everyone sight in one quick sonido. Only to be right in front of Ruruko with her kodachi drawn.

Ruruko didn't know what happened next. Only seeing a streak of silver before an intense pain shot through her body. The blade cut through her shoulder down to her waist. But Shirone learned from her mistakes and didn't want to see the pawn get back up. She performs a high kick to her head, slamming her headfirst into the cold ground effectively taking her out of the fight.

"Everyone be careful. She faster than before!" Bennia warned

Bennia creates a dozen clones forming two circles around Shirone. One rotating clockwise while the other spun counter-clockwise to confuse her. Each clone attack at different intervals while keeping their formation. When one was vulnerable there will be one close by to repel Shirone's attacks.

Tsubaki followed closely behind but this time with a naginata in hand and performs multiple quick thrusts. But like a stream of water, Shirone seemingly flows away from their attacks. Tsubaki could see how ineffective her attacks were, but she was nothing more a diversion.

Two Bennias rushed at Shirone's flanks, their weapons aiming at her legs to immobilize her just like before. Shirone parries Tsubaki's naginata high into the air and delivered a sickening kick to her gut successfully forcing her to skid back. She then flips into the air avoiding the clone's pincer maneuver. Spinning midair, she decapitates the two clones.

Bennia's cloning ability has proved itself to be a deadly ability not including her cursed scythe. Shirone may not have any cloning abilities, she has the next best thing.

Afterimages

Creating four afterimages all heading into different directions ready to face Bennia's clones. But this time, the afterimages didn't disappear when they confronted the clones. Instead, everyone saw that Bennia's clones were cut down. Everyone was stunned by this as they were expecting the afterimages to simple disperse like before.

That would be true if her father wasn't her teacher.

 **Tempest Step** , by combining the high-speed movements of sonido with a bit of footwork she can create multiple after images of herself and by maintaining them. She could attack from multiple directions.

Clones have their uses as dispensable soldiers. Easy to maintain and inexpensive in terms of magic. But they were weak and could be taken out with a single attack. Not only were they weaker but one could differentiate each one to find the original if they know what to look for.

 **Tempest Step** didn't suffer such faults

The technique requires an immense amount of physical conditioning to even begin learning the basics, however, the payoff was worth it. Unlike clones, there was no magic involved as it was fueled by only one's physical abilities. Without the use of magic, the only way to find her was to either halt her movements or to match her speed.

Shirone could only think of a handful of people who do such a feat.

The devil presents weren't them.

Bennia is the first to learn its deadly capabilities. One after her another her clowns were being mowed down showing little resistance against the afterimages. With her clones dealt with there was nothing to stop Shirone in finishing her off. Shirone was dead set on finishing her and wouldn't give Bennia the time to create any more clones.

"Let's see how you like being in a pincer attack," Shirone coldly said

Bennia's eyes widen in shock when she realizes that she is surrounded and Shirone's blade was in motion. She could see that he comrades were desperately trying to help her, but she knew they wouldn't make it in time. So in a useless gesture for defense, she places her scythe out and braces herself for what's to come.

Shirone expertly cut into her elbows and knees, severing the tendons and ligaments. Bennia could only let out a scream of pain before collapsing like a puppet cut from its string. Though the pain didn't last long as she was given an anesthetic in the form of a metal boot stomping on her head.

Sona gritting her teeth seeing that another one of her servants has fallen. Fortunately, they weren't dead as none of her pieces have yet to return to her. Indicating that Shirone's goal was to incapacitate not kill. But she already realized that they never had a chance of victory. Their prenotion of victory was nothing but a ruse that stems from their arrogance. Now they are paying the price.

She really hopes that Momo and Reya were having better luck.

* * *

"Dammit, Momo did you find something yet?"

"No!" Momo responded harshly "How about you?" She asked only getting the same reply

"Work faster!"

"I'm trying!" Reya returned

This has been going on since the fighting reignited. The rate that their fellow devils were falling was far too quick for either's liking. They had to leave. There was no way that they could fight any longer. Yasaka's agent was someone they couldn't face alone even with their combined strength.

But dammit, this barrier just won't back down!

Momo then had an idea.

"Reya, focus on the tags again," Reya looked at her friend skeptically but complied, "What are planning?"

"Remember when Sona-sama suggested that we interrupt the flow of energy?" Seeing Reya nod she continued, "Well, maybe there is a way to do that."

"How?"

"We just need to disrupt the discharge of energy for just a moment. Then before it could correct itself we overload it with all of our power. The excess power could overwhelm the talisman's capabilities and cause a chain reaction. Just need to find… yes!" Momo cheered

"What did you find?"

Instead of an answer, she points one of the intricate lines written on the tag, "Right here. This is acting as a dam for the barrier. It stores the natural energy here where it waits to be purified. We crack the dam then all that tainted energy would be free to flow. Combine that with power then it could cause it to collapse on itself." She explains

"But wouldn't that mean someone needs to be insid-, NO you can't mean?" Reya exclaimed finally understanding what she was suggested

"Do you have a better idea!" She barked out revealing her desperation, "Sona-sama and Rias-sama are getting their asses handed to them. So, I'm up for suggestion."

Reya bit her lip trying to think of an alternative. But one quick look at the battle erased any doubt. Tsubaki, Loup, Tomoe, and Saji were in a heated battle with their own clone but all were forced on the defensive. Desperately trying to avoid the never-ending onslaught.

You don't need to be a martial artist to see the grace and skill behind each strike. Shirone was a deadly whirlwind as her blade was nothing but a blur. Each combo was a seamless transition to the next with no hesitation in her movements. Try as they might their friends couldn't hope to keep up.

When Tomoe saw a blur rushed past, she instantly knew where it was heading. And just in the nick of time, she stopped a hilt that was about to jam itself into Saji sternum. From there it quickly headed downhill. Tomoe was covered in shallow cuts more so on her legs and arms. Her sword doing no better as the blade had new cracks and chinks across it. It had to be a miracle that it can withstand such punishment.

Saji was better off if only slightly. With its previous promotion, he could react faster and take more damage than Tomoe. Using his sacred gear as a makeshift shield to deflect what he could. Though he had his fair share of injuries, they weren't as serious as Tomoe's.

Rias, Akeno and Sona were even worse. They excel in long-range combat, but take that away they were practically useless. Every time they tried to gain some space to fire their attacks, Shirone would immediately close the distance forcing them to cancel their spells. With Shirone being so close, none of them could retaliate with the risk of friendly fire being so high. This narrowed their decisions to create a barrier around them. Somehow this only lead to more problems. Shirone's blade continuously bounced off the trio's shield testing its strength and wearing them down through sheer attrition.

As things were playing out, Shirone would win it in the end.

"How do we wake Issei up?" Reya relented

"I'm on it."

Taking a deep breath, "Issei-kun wake up! Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki are having a lesbian orgy and are fondling each other breast." Momo was really glad that the sound of battle muffled her little outburst. If were the other were to hear it then there was no doubt in her mind that Sona would punish her for saying something so scandalous remark. That didn't stop a slight blush to appear with Reya being slightly mortified at what her friend just said.

But it got the reaction that she wanted, "Where!? Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Sona-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai having sex and fondling each other breasts!? I must see it!" Issei bolted straight up

"Issei!" Momo shouted getting his attention, "there's no time to explain. I need you to grab one of the sealing tags right now!"

"Huh. Momo-senpai what are you…" he couldn't finish his sentence when Reya interrupted him, "Just do what she told you!" She practically screamed out.

"Ok, shesh no need to yell. So just grab one of these, right?" He said incredulously pointing at the said paper

"Yes!" Momo and Reya shouted together

Issei did what he was told and skeptically stretched out his right arm to one of the floating But, the moment his finger touched it, he immediately regretted it.

The only way he could describe it was as if lightning suddenly rushes through his entire body. All he wanted to do was pull his hand away but his muscles wouldn't listen to him. All he could do was shut his eyes closed and release ear-piercing scream. He didn't need to see that his hand was becoming chard and black as the pain was far too much for him.

The bishops didn't wait for a second to carry out their plan.

"GAH!" Tsubaki screamed out as she crashed into the unforgiven ground

Ignoring the taste of blood, she flapped her wings to push her body away from the blade that stabbed where she was just moments ago. Her body moved by instinct to bring the shaft of her spear behind her to stop another attack. But she was too slow to stop the kick on her stomach getting the wind knocked out of her. Her body tumbles through the ground until her back slammed against a tree.

Using her spear as a crutch, she brought herself up despite her legs protesting. In the corner of her eye, Tsubaki could see that Loup was even in the worst position. With no weapon other than his fist, he had no actual mean of defending himself. His rook piece could only do so much for him, but flesh meant nothing against a steel edge. One of his arms was hanging limply at the side with the other looking like it went through the meat grinder. His fur coat was in tatters looking more like blood-soaked rags at this point.

His body seems to disperse into thin air signaling that he turned himself invisible as a moment later Shirone went for a downward slash to where he just was. But he wouldn't escape so easily since Shirone uses her senjutsu to easily track his movements. The moment she did, she was right back on top of him to perform the same attack as before. Unlike last time, Loup didn't have enough time to react and giving a new cut down his shoulder to his hip. She follows this with a high kick to his head though Loup brought his arm up to block it. To his shock, her foot phase through him indicating that it was another afterimage.

Before he comprehends at what just occur; Shirone snapped her leg into his diaphragm and a small shockwave blasted outwards as she sends him flying away.

"AAHH," Tsubaki screamed out when a sharp pain came from her thigh

She gazes down to find two knives making a home for themselves within her skin. Not long after, an all too familiar sound of static causes her to snap her attention towards her opponent. Her leg bent forward, in her hand was a new dagger that she got from who knows were. Shirone was already in motion with the dagger stab through her shoulder and into the tree's trunk.

"AAAAAHHH," Tsubaki wailed

Before Shirone could deliver the final blow, a blinding light caused her to stop. The air picked up around them fiercely throwing tufts of dirt and rock away. The inevitable shockwave that followed forced everyone to avert their gazes. Trees are lifted from their roots, stones turning to pebbles, and some are blown off their feet.

As the dust settles, the barrier was finally crumbling down; its talisman harmlessly drifts in the air as they burn to ashes. Momo and Reya looked worse for wear despite being at ground zero, both were alive. Blood spilled from their pores staining their ruin clothes. Despite being at ground zero, both were alive.

"We…we did…it."

"Ha…Ha…barely."

Both underestimated the power that was needed to make their plan a success. The cost, however, was great

Issei looked like he was on death's door. Blood spilled from his pores that if not for the slight rise from his chest to show that he was still breathing. His arm, however, suffered the worse. Third and fourth-degree burns traveled up his entire appendage, leaving only blackened skin in its path.

They may have imagined it, but they could've sworn they saw a green orb flash on top of his hand before disappearing. The bishops could examine it later as there was no time.

"Get out of here. Now!" Sona ordered

Shirone wouldn't allow it

Tsubaki noticed that Shirone was going to charge forward the unsuspected bishops. In one swift motion, she pulled the dagger out and freeing herself. Whilst ignoring the pain she swung her spear with all her might in hopes to buy them more time. Her move worked against her for Shirone ducked down and place an explosive tag on her stomach.

Tsubaki widens her eyes at the tag as it gained a bright glow. The ensuing fireball that engulfs both their forms. Tsubaki is the first to seem as she smashes through the tree behind her. There was no time to inspect her condition since they were missing one feline. From the smoke, six blue fireballs came rushing towards the bishops.

Reya was the first to act as she pushes her friend as far away as she could. She knew that they were running low on power and didn't have enough to create a shield while casting a teleportation circle at the same time. This was the only choice, a final act of desperation to complete their mission.

Momo could only watch in shock and fear at what her fellow bishop did. All to the point where the fireballs reached their target. If she hadn't been as closes as she was then she wouldn't have been able to hear Reya's muffled scream of pain and agony. Despite the fear that was slowly clouded her judgment; in the back of her mind, she knew that attack wouldn't kill her.

With that small amount of hope in her mind, Momo focuses her attention at the task at hand. The teleportation circle was almost complete and she was about to escape. That was until the all too familiar sound of static was heard behind her. Momo's eyes widen out of fear at the sight of their missing feline. Her arms raised high in the air, grasping her sword tightly around her grip ready to strike her down.

Time seemed to slow down for her as the blade descending upon her. With her sluggish body that already burdened it is impossible for her to dodge. No one was around to save her this time as the blade was already in motion.

Closing her eyes, 'Sona-sama, I'm sorry.'

Clang

Momo eye's shot wide open at the distinct sound of metal smashing against one another. To her bewilderment, it was Kiba that saves her. But the strain was obvious from his face as he called upon what remained of his strength to stop her. Taking a closer look, the pair of swords in his hand just barely withstood the strike with Shirone's blade nearly cutting clean through. If he hadn't reinforced them with whatever magic he had then that would be the case.

OK, this was seriously getting annoying.

Shirone lashes out with a kick into Kiba's ribs essentially breaking them. Her expression turned frantic upon seeing the circle glow brighter signaling that it was near completion. In her desperation of stopping the bishop from leaving she failed to notice the pale-blue thread of lighting wrapping around her ankle and drain her energy.

"No!" Shirone screamed seeing the teleportation circle disappear

In a fit of anger, Shirone grabbed the line and gave it a very strong tug. Saji screamed out in panic at the sudden weightlessness as he was unable to keep his footing.

"Help!" He cried out but it was too late

He was too close for anyone to help him

Using her foot as a pivot, she stretches her leg out to where it connects straight into his sternum. Her ears perked at the satisfying sound of ribs breaking followed by Saji blacking out.

She felt his sacred gear release itself from her waist, but that doesn't change anything

Her ward is gone

She failed

Her head was down as her body shook in her anger, ignoring how blood seeps through her fist from her nails.

To add insult to injury the Gremory heiress finally descended ready to gloat.

"In the end, we win. But that to be expected from a filthy Nekoshou."

Shirone held her tongue but that didn't stop the growl from escaping

"Growling really? I guess an animal will always be an animal." Rias said arrogantly

Sona floated down next to her, "Wait, are you telling me that Yang is a Nekoshou?" Rias nods her head

Before she could continue, a talisman dropped from Shirone's sleeve. Resulting in a large smokescreen covering the entire error. And by the time the heiress could clear out the smoke, Shirone was already gone.

She didn't want to deal with the devils anymore since she has to face a greater threat back home.

Her father.

* * *

 _Somewhere below Kouh_

 _Whistle~_

Freed Zellzen was having a wonderful day.

Killing heathens who praise a false god

Cleansing women from their sins

Guiding their souls to heaven via his holy sword and gun

Just recently, he discovered a family that sold their souls to the devil. That was a big no no, so he did what any priest would do. By punishing the sinner of course. His body shivers in joy upon remembering how the mother and daughter scream as he skinned the man alive.

A sign of ecstasy left his lips at what happened after.

His actions may seem cruel and inhuman so many, but it didn't matter since he had the grace of God.

He is a divine messenger of God. All his actions are holy for it was in the name of God.

Though walking through the sewer was beneath him. The stone path that laid before him is protecting him from the sludge that flows down here. But the act was still degrading.

But his master told him to lay low until the time was right. So, he will follow his word like a good priest that he was. Though, why does he get the suspicion that he wasn't alone? Nobody should be down here and he couldn't see anyone else. So why was his gut screaming at him that he was being watched.

Shrugging his shoulders, he chose to ignore it. Thinking that his paranoia is getting the better of him. Nothing like killing more heathens in this sin feasting city won't fix.

Too bad for him that wouldn't happen.

Out from the shadows, Kaname appears right behind him. The weapon he had on hand is a modified tonfa with an elongated blade that is longer than his arm. The grip encapsulated his hand giving his hand ample protections. Usually, he had another pair, but the other one wasn't needed.

With a swift strike, he decapitated the insane priest. He catches the freed head before preserving it a simple application of ice magic. Soon after, Kuroka drops down behind him, "Should've known that the rat would be in the sewers."

"You and me both." He said

Kneeling he begins to rummage through his clothes to find what they were after. Lo and behold, right under his shirt is a plain looking silver cross with a ruby at its center.

Yanking the cross off, "All this trouble for something so simple."

Kuroka leaned to the side to get a better look. Just like said the cross itself is very unimpressive, but she was taught not to look at thing at face value. It was faint, almost unnoticeable, but she felt a wealth of power inside the gem. She isn't very adept at deciphering such objects as it more of her husband's forte. So she would leave it up to him to figure it out.

"Are we done here?" Kuroka asked getting a nod from him

With a flick of her wrist, a talisman drops from her sleeve and into her palm. Casually tossing the paper towards Freed's remain as the seals light up. Upon contact, the body is consumed by a blue frame as it slowly turned into ashes.

"How do you think Shirone is doing?" She had the utmost confidence in her sister's ability to complete her mission, but that didn't prevent her from being concern about her safety.

"You heard what I said to her. This was her mission and hers alone. I will not help her nor will you." Kaname firmly said

"But-"

"Kuroka." Kaname didn't add any suffix to her name showing that he was serious in his decision "You of all people should know that you can't always be there for her. Neither can I. She must do this alone." He stressed that last word knowing that she would try to refute him

"I can tell you however that Kurogiri is watching over her, but like you; I told him not to interfere unless it's life-threatening. If she fails then she must bear that burden." He assured her

Kuroka bit her lip as she could see the logic in his decision. When they were still in the underworld, she had to abandon Shirone to the devils. If not for his intervention who knows what would happen to her.

In the back of her mind, she could hear her sister persona scream at her to ignore his word and head straight to Shirone. But the rest of her mind was telling her to accept it and settle for the fact that Kurogiri was with her even if he was just an observer.

"Now let's get out here. Bandages can only do so much." He joked

This got Kuroka to smile a little. Her mask was fitted with an air filtration seal so the smell of raw sewage didn't reach her nose.

Kaname however, not so much. Any dog youkai had a very sensitive sense of smell way more sensitive than that of a cat's. She would probably feel nauseous the entire time they were down if not for her mask. She couldn't imagine what he must be going through right now let alone the effort at keeping his voice so neutral to hide his discomfort.

"Race you to Shizu-chan's house," She said before disappearing in front of him

Kaname smirked at her challenge before he too vanished.

In the back of his mind, he wondered how Shirone was doing at the moment.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Yo, I'm back!**

 **Sorry for the unexpected hiatus but you know life gets in the way. I have to say that since the last time I update I can't believe that this fanfic has over 250 favs and 300 followers. And it's my first one! That is a real shocker but guess what. ONE OF MY FAVORITE WRITERS IS ONE OF THEM**

 **Syareoo**

 **Imagine my shock when I saw that. So, if you are reading this. Please update, I love your work and look forward to your next update. Also, I like to say thank you for all the support. To those that have been leaving a comment, I would like to thank you all so much. I don't care if it's either to bash on my writing or you liking it, I still appretiate it all. It really helps me try to improve my writing, so thank you very much. I know that summer is almost over, but I'll try to get at least one more update before fall semester begins.**

 **STATUS: CHAPTER 5 - 50% COMPLETE**

 **This is also the first time that I had to write a fight scene so I had a few writer's blocks in trying to convey what I was imagining I hope that I can improve the more I write about this, so just bear with it until then ok.**

 **As Shirone's Tempest Step, Yes it was inspired by the anime/manga, "Freezing". If your interested in it then just read the manga, the ANIME IS SHIT.**

 **WARNING: FREEZING IS REALLY ECCHI SO IF YO ARE NOT INTO THAT KINDA STUFF DON'T READ IT!**

 **Another thing is that I've been rereading the previous chapters and editing them. So, if you have noticed a few changes here and there that why.**

 **I might come out with second fanfic in the My Hero Academia universe. But that up in the air**

 **Please continue Reading, Review, and See Ya**


End file.
